


Моя смерть пахнет ромашками

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Наруто кашляет цветами. Но он полностью и безраздельно посвящает себя поискам Саске и попыткам вернуть его в деревню, так что странная болезнь отходит на второй план... до определенного момента.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Вечная гонка

Жизнь постоянно наперегонки соревнуется со смертью. Словно белка в колесе. Круг за кругом. Смерть же - это неподвижность. Это покой. Так всегда думал Наруто. Ну, может, не в точно таких же выражениях, но все же... Наруто не был философом или мечтателем. Он просто делал, добивался, бежал свою эстафету. Жил, то есть.

И, похоже, его круг скоро замкнется. Наверное. Сейчас он сидел на полу своей маленькой “холостяцкой” ванной и смотрел на фотоснимок в рамке у себя в руках. На нем - четверо, учитель в одежде джонина и 3 подростков, красивая девочка - Сакура-чан, растрепанный злой Наруто и он. Как всегда, с недовольной миной и ледяным взглядом. 

Похоже, что ему не суждено исполнить мечту. Вернуть этого теме домой.

Вздохнув, Наруто медленно поднялся, опираясь на стену. На белой эмали раковины алели капли крови, в которых мокли длинные белые лепестки. Их было совсем немного. Как от небольшого пореза, если расковырять ранку. Пустяки, не о чем беспокоиться.

Наруто вышел за дверь и ничком рухнул на кровать, оставив раковину нетронутым “натюрмортом”. И тут же провалился в сон. Ведь завтра рано вставать - снова на миссию.

***

Они искали Саске везде. Искали в старых логовах Орочимару, в лесах Звука, в громких делах о преступлениях. Иногда Наруто искал его в своих снах, и они на удивление “откликались”. Словно связь не пропала, а лишь получила помехи.

Саске. Саске. Саске. Найти Саске. Достичь его, обнаружить, спасти. Спасти его от него самого и от всего на свете. Но больше - все-таки от него. И так по кругу в его голове.

С Сакурой они могли разговаривать об этом часами. Они больше всего сдружились на почве взаимного помешательства на Саске. Ино смеялась, что они как старые подружки, которые были влюблены в одного парня в молодости и теперь вспоминают об этом за вязанием у камина, кряхтя и хихикая. Поначалу Сакуре было больно даже от упоминания его имени, Наруто это видел. Но ему тоже было нелегко и нужно было выговориться, что-то сделать. 

На удивление, за пределами работы, изнурительных миссий, больничных палаток, Сакура порой становилась другим человеком. Они могли рассориться на задании (“потому что ты, Наруто, просто идиотина!”), а по возвращению в Коноху пойти поесть рамена, словно это была какая-то иная стихия. И Наруто это нравилось. Это было, как если переключать каналы. И он всегда знал, что канал дружбы никуда не денется из сетки вещания, даже если кто-то из них напортачит.

Иногда по ночам он кричал. Они спали все вместе с Ямато-сенсеем, но будить и успокаивать Наруто дежурно поднималась Сакура. Она не злилась и почти не ворчала, только протирала заспанные глаза и ласково уговаривала демона в нем отпустить их подремать еще хоть полчасика. И это помогало. 

Сакура была чудесна. Пожалуй, этот придурок, бросивший ее, бросивший Наруто, недостоин никого из них. Наруто знал и это, просто, как дважды два. Но отказывался в это верить. Он не был готов сдаваться. Еще нет. 

Он обещал Сакуре, что вернет Саске в Коноху. И однажды они втроем будут обсуждать что-то в раменной. Он знал и это, так же твердо, как знал, что будет хокаге к 30.

А потом он заболел. И уверенность превратилась в панацею. На одной только чакре Лиса он смог бы жить весьма неплохо. Но даже вечно залечивающий его раны Лис почему-то был бессилен перед странными цветами, которые теперь жили в его крови, дыхании, сердце. 

Наруто знал все это без всякой диагностики. Он чувствовал, что отхаркивающиеся лепестки - это только начало. 

А еще не был способен никому об этом рассказать. Возможно, он умрет, но он не подведет друзей, как Саске. Главное, чтобы в момент его смерти рядом был Ямато, чтобы запечатать Лиса снова. О том, как это будет и кто, Наруто думать просто не мог. Его разум отказывал вместе с телом. Может, однажды он и скажет, если станет действительно паршиво.

Не мог ведь он прийти к бабуле Тсунаде и сообщить ей, что его убивают цветы - завтра же на смех поднимет вся деревня. Сакура о такой технике, или болезни, или что это там, не знала - он ненароком обмолвился как-то на миссии, и она сказала, что это звучит как бред.

Это и было бредом. Пока. Зачем тревожить ее раньше времени? Может быть, все обойдется, как обычно? Кашель кровью - для шиноби это ерунда, он выживал и при более серьезных повреждениях.

Его слегка пугало только то, что это не вылечивалось под воздействием чакры Лиса, хотя прошло уже несколько месяцев. Он никогда раньше не болел так долго.

А если честно, он вообще никогда раньше не болел. 

***

\- Наруто, проснись! Наруто! 

Наруто мгновенно открыл глаза, сон исчез, как по мановению руки. Рука и правда была. Над ним завис Сай, по обыкновению бледный и улыбчивый.

\- Чего тебе? - пробурчал Наруто, скорее для проформы, чем действительно злясь. Он понимал, что Сай не стал бы будить товарища просто так, да и вообще, не стал бы забираться к нему в дом без необходимости.

Сай отошел от его кровати, чтобы дать подняться. Его улыбка походила на маску, но за столь искренние старания хотя бы казаться человеком Наруто был готов это проигнорировать.

\- Нас зовет к себе госпожа хокаге, Наруто-кун! 

\- А, бабуля? Что ей надо? - По пути от вечно незаправленной постели до входной двери Наруто поставил фотку на ее законное место на тумбочке. От Сая это не скрылось, но ему было плевать. Он так и уснул с нею в руках.

Наруто дернул ручку, проверяя - нет, Сай зашел не отсюда, а он все-таки не забыл ее запереть. Проснуться в ином мире в один прекрасный день из-за нападения грабителей-насильников не шибко хотелось, но иногда от усталости он и правда забывал про щеколду. Впрочем, любого, даже вышвырнутого пинком под зад из Академии шиноби эта хлюпенькая дверь бы не удержала. Но все-таки. Кроме того, существовала опасность и обычных воров.

Коноха была отличной скрытой деревней. Но, как и все скрытые деревни, все в ней буквально крутилось вокруг ниндзя. Дайме уверяли, что это только в плюс обычным жителям, ведь шиноби, выполняющие задания, приносят деньги в казну, но по факту талантливые и сильные джонины богатели (или умирали, или и то, и другое) вместе со своими кланами, а все остальные были пешками в игре между ними и миром вокруг.

Именно поэтому простые люди вроде родителей Сакуры стремились отдавать своих детей в Академию. Если ты не шиноби, ты, конечно, можешь быть отличным парнем, своим в доску, или завидной невестой, хорошим продавцом или владельцем какого-нибудь заведения, в основном, для тех же самых шиноби - но ты никогда не будешь для них на той же “ступени развития”, что они сами.

Однажды Сакура протянула, что даже в Какаши замечала некую надменность. Обычно все воспринимали его дурашливость как эксцентричность гения (в мире шиноби полно и куда более странных кадров, вроде Сая или того же Данзо), но самые близкие все равно знали, когда он обращается к официанту, и когда - к коллеге, даже самому “принеси-подай” в канцелярии. И когда - к “принеси-подай” в канцелярии и к, например, признанному чунину. 

Даже в их первый день знакомства, его испытание и отношение к ним как к детишкам действительно бесило, но тогда они и правда были детьми и слабаками, и не понимали, что с равными так не обращаются даже великие шиноби.

По факту, самые великие шиноби наоборот были душой компании, как Эро-Саннин. А бабуля хоть иногда и задиралась, тоже, в общем-то, ничего, да и она наоборот из тех, на кого косо смотрят в азартных пабах, а не из числа косо смотрящих. Хоть и знает, когда надо прикрикнуть на бездарей-подчиненных. Кстати о птичках.

\- Я заварю тебе чай! - крикнул Сай вдогонку исчезающему в проеме ванной комнаты Наруто.

\- Лучше рамен! - послышалось в ответ, и тут же зашумела вода.

Открывший кран ради того, чтобы его не доставали, Наруто стоял посреди этого закафелированного пространства и без всякого выражения смотрел в раковину. Кровавые подтеки почти исчезли, но белые лепестки превратились в розовые, и зрелище все равно было тревожным. 

Он решительно смыл всю эту тревогу и встал под душ, продолжить омовение мыслей. Некогда себя жалеть. Пора стать взрослым.


	2. Лис, который ловит свои хвосты

Где он сейчас? Эта мысль приходила иногда. Нет, Наруто не был помешан на Саске, как за глаза шутили в деревне. У него была своя жизнь, он много, очень много тренировался, он гулял с друзьями, он трудился на миссиях, он ругался с товарищами и просил советов у наставников. Но если сфотографировать его жизнь, Саске был некоей загадочной фигурой на фоне - тот дефект при проявке, который мистики называют доказательством существования призраков.

Ведь и Саске был его другом. И Саске был его товарищем. Они много ругались с Саске. Они тренировались вместе. Это была переменная, которую нельзя было вычесть из уравнения. Саске всегда был где-то здесь. Иногда Наруто казалось, что вот-вот, и он войдет в дверь, надменно хмыкая, и усядется рядом.

Иногда Наруто хотелось забыть обо всем. Но это была лишь минутная слабость. Но Сакура ведь забыла? Иногда ему так казалось.

Какаши-сенсей вообще непонятно, что думал. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что он не думает вовсе.

Тсунаде даже не видела Саске толком. Ей хотелось либо вернуть, либо убить его, примерно с одинаковой силой - и так, и так слава деревне, ведь он теперь в списке самых опасных нукенинов.

Иногда Наруто начинал ненавидеть - все сразу, его, Орочимару, объявившую на своего шиноби охоту деревню, этот дурацкий клан Учих… и сразу же спохватывался - именно ненависть привела Саске туда, где он сейчас. Не стоит идти той же дорогой.

Сейчас они мчались сквозь лес. Навстречу мечте, глупой и неизбежной, как очередной мшистый ствол под ногами. 

\- Наруто-кун, Сакура, - оглядела их Тсунаде, решительная, как никогда. И положила руку ему на плечо. - Разведка доложила, где может скрываться Саске-кун. - Не слушая радостных восклицаний Наруто, она закончила мысль: - Поспешите!

И они сразу же из ее кабинета отправились в путь. Сай и Ямато из уважения к их чувствам стояли чуть позади, у дверей. Бабуля даже вышла из-за стола хокаге ради такой новости. Удивительное дело. Наруто успел перекинуться с ней лишь парой фраз.

И они мчались, не чувствуя усталости. Но краем уха Наруто слышал, как Ямато говорил кому-то из них, что пути туда 2 дня, и нужно сделать привал. 

Он внутренне негодовал: какой привал, если это шанс на миллион? А вдруг Саске скроется вновь? Неужели жалкие пару часов сна того стоят? Чем вообще думает их командир?

\- Наруто, он прав, - успокаивающе коснулась его руки Сакура. - Нам надо отдохнуть… - Она замялась, но ее взгляд был словно сталь, когда она продолжила: - Мы не знаем, что нас там ждет.

Это было как кунай в сердце. И Наруто знал, что ей тоже непросто произносить подобное. Впереди вовсе не дружеские объятия. И Саске наверняка не один, на все сто он с командой. Самоубийством будет рваться к нему без плана, без тайного оружия. У них ничего этого не было.

Наруто переполняла злость. Почему старуха Тсунаде вообще отправила их, а не кого-нибудь круче, кто точно справится с миссией, кто доставит Саске домой?! 

Все сочувствующе улыбались. Зло сплюнув, Наруто рухнул там, где стоял, прислонившись к широкому стволу. Он не участвовал во всеобщей беседе у костра. 

Завтра… Завтра он снова увидит его…

\- Наруто! - крик ужаса из уст Сакуры звучал как-то панихидно. Медик мигом оказалась около друга, скрюченного на траве. - Что с тобой? Наруто!

Тишину леса разрывал надрывный кашель. Остальные с тревогой наблюдали со своих мест, привстав.

\- Да нор… Нормально все, Сакура-чан, говорю же! - он оттолкнул ее, прикрывая другой рукой рот.

Наконец он прокашлялся и встал, скрывая руку за спиной. Все уставились на него, ожидая чего-то.

\- Муха… в рот залетела… хи, - неловко соврал Наруто и как можно убедительнее принялся чесать затылок. 

\- Ох, черт, Наруто, меня из-за тебя чуть инфаркт не хватил, а у тебя как обычно! - всплеснула руками Сакура. 

Напряжение испарилось в тихом смехе компании, пока Сакура возвращалась к костру, а Наруто медленно пошел следом.

Пожалуй, нужно беречь силы. И поесть волшебных пирожков Сакуры. Просто так… на всякий случай! 

***

\- Зачем ты идешь за мной? 

Ох, не так он себе это представлял, ох не так. 

Выражение лица Саске, говорящего это бессильно стоящему перед ним Наруто, бесценно: он вроде бы удивляется, так мягко, по-учиховски, а вроде бы делает тебе выговор. 

И вправду, зачем? 

Стиснув зубы, Наруто пробует отвечать. Он ощущает, что за его спиной стоят товарищи, стоит Сакура. Но он их не видит. Сейчас в его поле зрения только Саске. И как же горько осознавать, что в его присутствии так было всегда.

\- Какой же из меня будущий хокаге, если я не могу спасти дру…

\- Ты все это уже говорил. - Как бестактно. Но честно. Саске выглядит так, словно ему все это смертельно надоело. Он тянется к катане за спиной. - Впрочем, если ты так жаждешь умереть…

Инстинкты срабатывают мгновенно. Наруто отбивается и бьет. Хлыщет вода, и кровь стучит в голове, как какой-то безумный набат. Сакура с ребятами остались где-то позади - Саске они не интересны, и он в своей манере все сделал для этого. 

А он изменился, Саске. Еще подрос. Стал еще прекраснее, если так посудить. Мышцы словно точеные. Лицо, впрочем, тоже. Типичный Саске, версия 2.0. Апгрейд на безразличие, прокачены навыки боя, ненужные установки вроде человеческих чувств удалены. “Подтвердить свою безнадежность?”

И все-таки Наруто нажал бы “да”. Снова, и снова. Да, да, да, да. Саске. Ему нужен Саске, как друг, как союзник, как товарищ. Без Саске нет никакого смысла сражаться, нет мотива побеждать. Какой из него хокаге без того, чтобы уделать Саске этим титулом? 

Да он просто бесполезен, Наруто. Наруто просто бесполезен, и жалок, и глуп. Раз за разом он сражается в этой схватке с тем, что невозможно победить. С гневом Саске, с мстительностью Саске, с ненавистью Саске. Даже если ему удастся пришпилить его к скале, эти внутренние враги никуда не денутся. Победить Саске теперь не нужно, нужно его именно что вернуть. Но других функций у себя самого Наруто не знал.

Они оказались за водопадом. Стена воды загородила их ото всех в мокрой прохладной пещере. Рука Наруто сжимает кунай, отражая удар отбрасывающей солнечных зайчиков катаны в руке Саске. Их руки дрожат от напряжения. Через миг они должны разойтись, потому что эта стойка ни к чему не приведет: они просто будут давить друг на друга вечно, пытаясь распополамить противника. Чем-то похоже на концепцию брака.

Но что-то идет не так. Из-за гула воды Наруто на секунду теряет остроту восприятия, и когда Саске отклоняется, отводя оружие в сторону, острое лезвие проходится по щеке в лисьих полосах.

Это ерунда, не стоит даже думать о таком пустячном повреждении. Наруто ждет продолжения - сам он лишь защищается, но почему-то Саске не нападает и лишь напряженно вглядывается в лицо Наруто. 

Шумит вода, бросая зеленоватые блики на них обоих. Саске отрывает взгляд от этого глупого пореза и смотрит прямо в глаза Наруто. Что-то происходит, даже воздух становится разреженнее. И когда Наруто почти посещает мысль о том, что он победил, что сейчас Саске поднимет белый флаг, как всегда аккуратно приземлит оружие и скажет “хорошо, хорошо, я вернусь в эту твою Коноху, пошли хоть сейчас”, Саске открывает рот:

\- Что это?

\- А? - Магия момента улетучивается. Наруто на автомате проводит тыльной стороной руки по щеке и чувствует ЭТО.

Саске подходит и, не говоря ни слова, протягивает к нему руку… и затем в ней оказывается цветок.

\- Это не гендзюцу, - задумчиво проговаривает Учиха, катая стебелек в длинных белых пальцах. - Я проверил. 

Наруто сперва не понимает, а потом его будто оглушили. Ему так стыдно и ужасно, что хочется провалиться под землю. Он хранил секрет для того, чтобы вот так просто его раскрыть?

\- Это…

Одно движение, и цветок в порошок растирается в руке Саске. Наруто почему-то становится обидно - ему лишь бы разрушать, лишь бы портить, сминать и уничтожать. Сердце стучит в висках. Саске смотрит на него, и выражение его лица не выдает ничего, ни мысли, ни намека. Как будто стоишь перед статуей в Долине Завершения, величественной и бездушной.

Наруто закашлялся так сильно, что пришлось опереться о стенку заводопадной пещеры. Пожалуй, если бы Саске хотел его убить, он бы уже раз 30 мог это сделать. Пожалуй, будь это не Саске, а другой враг, Наруто бы уже не раз умер. Ему было нечем дышать, грудь сперло до хрипа.

Саске молча стоял и смотрел, пронизая его алым горящим взглядом.

Наконец Наруто смог немного отдышаться, распрямляясь над кровавыми пятнами на влажных камнях вперемешку с лепестками. Отвратно, если так подумать. Ему не хотелось смотреть на Саске, не хотелось с ним говорить или вообще хоть как-то подтверждать, что все это происходило на самом деле. 

Он еще не убрал ладонь с холодного камня, словно пытаясь перенять у него стойкость и спокойствие, когда Саске вдруг сказал:

\- Ты умираешь.

Это не было вопросом, не было предложением. Отстраненная речь от второго лица, а кажется, что скорее от третьего. Ни единый мускул не дрогнул на белом холсте лица. Разукрасить бы его хорошенько!

\- Орочимару мог бы тебе помочь.

“Бум!” - гул от удара кулака Наруто прокатился по всей скале, проникая в глубь земли, к корням, самоцветам, наверное, даже в норы и на илистое дно. Стиснув зубы, Наруто пытается не выпускать зверя. Не сейчас… Не когда они почти говорят. Может, хоть теперь удастся как-то повлиять на этого туполобового упрямца?

\- О чем ты вообще несешь, даттебайо?! - Слова толпились и спотыкались в мозгу - пожалуй, у него жар, и довольно неслабый. - Ты что, думаешь, что я брошу деревню, брошу…

\- Ты мог бы попытаться. Не бросать Сакуру, сенсеев, свою драгоценную деревню! - выплюнул вдруг в ответ Саске. Маска безразличия спала, превратившись в гримасы чистейшего отвращения и презрения, но Наруто отметил про себя, что это уже было что-то: - Ты что, собрался умереть?!

Пожалуй, если бы ядовитость змей была человеческим свойством, им сполна овладел бы Саске Учиха. Наруто обернулся к нему, уже не понимая, что делает. С опущенными в бессилии руками и распахнутыми озерами глаз, чуть не плача, он начал с начала:

\- Лучше ты вернись, Саске. Тебе все простят, обещаю, что бы там ни было. Ты станешь опорой для деревни, продолжишь работать с командой, с Сакурой и Какаши… Пожалуйста, Саске, возвращайся со мной, - страстно выдохнул Наруто. Он вложил все в эти слова, все, что физически мог сейчас осилить. Если это не поможет, то...

Саске выглядел так, словно впервые его видит. Словно впервые видит, а Наруто тем временем подбежал к нему на улице и предлагает купить овощерезку.

\- Я не вернусь, если ты умрешь вот так, - вдруг сказал он тихо, но разборчиво. - Ты был неплохим соперником. Я хотел убить тебя своими руками. Но это… - Каким-то образом в конце Саске почти перешел на шепот. - Это сделала с тобой твоя деревня, таков твой путь ниндзя? Все твои слова ничего не значили? Я мог бы убить тебя в одно движение, пока ты блевал здесь кровью, как больная шавка. Это… просто...

\- Это ты виноват! - рыча, Наруто шаг за шагом подходил все ближе к оппоненту. Он знал, что в определенный момент расстояние станет критичным для шиноби и Саске что-то предпримет, отступит или атакует, но ему было все равно. - Ты…! Ты…!

Саске словно в замедленной съемке поднимает кунай, а Наруто смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Ему все равно. Уже ничего не важно. Действительно, лучше в битве...

Но острое лезвие аккуратно проходится по уже зажившей щеке. И уже другой рукой Саске отрешенно срывает цветок - Наруто буквально чувствовал, как тот вырывался наружу из его крови. 

Вот Саске переводит взгляд с безобидной, самой обычной ромашки, на ошарашенное, пустое лицо Наруто. Они стоят почти вплотную. Наруто пытается сфокусироваться хотя бы на линии его сжатых губ, но выходит не очень. Вот эти губы будто бы приближаются, и… все меркнет.


	3. Нет места лучше дома

Наруто. Это имя шипит на кончике языка, вызывая легкое жжение в груди. Оно горячее, как и его владелец. Саске порой откликается на него, как если бы это было имя его брата-близнеца. 

Когда Саске сообщили, что Коноха на подходе, он усмехнулся. Он сказал Кабуто, что догонит их позже. У него есть дело. И Орочимару, как всегда что-то надумывая себе сам, разрешил. Не то, чтобы у него был выбор, просто он сказал что-то про “хорошую тренировку на живых бойцах”.

Но эта версия Наруто не очень-то выглядела живой. С каждой минутой рядом ему словно становилось хуже. Это явно ненормально. И шаринган не видел проблемы. Конечно, Саске никогда не полагался во всем на глаза. Но в данном случае это было все, что он мог сам, а ни особых техник, подходящих для анализа состояния здоровья, ни медиков рядом не было… ну, не считая коноховских дурачков.

Кроме того, если вдруг это какая-то техника или заразная болезнь, направленная против нукенина, Наруто нужен как ее источник для исследования и исцеления - Саске не собирается умирать здесь, только не когда он так близок к цели, почти за спиной у Итачи. Почти, всегда одно и то же “почти”. Не страшно, он еще не на пределе, он сможет достичь его. Но не если захлебнется цветами.

Удзумаки идет к нему с какой-то безумной беззубой мощью во взгляде. Он бы раскрыл объятия, словно старый друг, если бы собирался поднять катану. Но не так, не сейчас. Это… совсем не элегантно. Совсем не… 

Это не похоже на исполнение мечты. Убить бессильного, когда-то бывшего сильным - все равно, что отрезать себе руку. Это принятие поражения - своего перед памятью о прошлом противника. Это как… соблазнить того, кого когда-то отверг.

\- Наруто? - тот падает, упираясь лбом ему в грудь, прерывисто дыша. От него пахнет кровью и… ромашкой. - Я забираю тебя с собой. Слышишь?

Он устало кивает, голова словно тяжела для него. Голубые глаза понимают, что ему говорят, но закатываются, и он снова обмякает в руках Саске. Да что же это такое? Не на такую встречу он рассчитывал.

Саске не колеблется. Он давно поставил это себе за правило. Нужно бить, но не хочешь - значит, ударь так, чтобы в итоге все равно вышло по-твоему. Если он хочет сразиться с Наруто еще раз и реально убить его, ради силы, а не для галочки, Наруто не должен умереть от каких-то тупых ромашек. И все.

Он перекинул безжизненное тело через плечо и отправился в путь, воспользовавшись обычной заменой тела и заставив небольшую печать взорваться через некоторое время после ухода, заложив вход. Коноховцы поняли, что их с Наруто уже давно нет в пещере, только когда достигли ее сами (и отважились заглянуть). 

Саске не захотел лететь. В такой форме его видно за три версты, а с грузом это небезопасно. Рассекая листву в быстром беге, он смотрел только вперед. Он всегда так делал. И если честно, он не боялся погони. 

Убить их всех не невозможно. Хотя он не представлял, что они станут делать, увидев Наруто у него практически на руках. Решат, что он хочет поглумиться над трупом? Или что он крадет Девятихвостого для Орочимару? Кстати об этом…

Нужно позаботиться, чтобы Орочимару не решил убить джинчуурики или стать им. Остановившись на небольшой полянке, он небрежнее, чем рассчитывал, бросил тело на траву и активировал шаринган.

Лис внутри Наруто недовольно заворочался. Саске видел его сквозь золотые прутья. Даже странно, огромная темница с резным замком казалась реальным местом, а зверь за ней - опасной угрозой.

Вот что называют “богатым внутренним миром”, а, Наруто? 

\- Что тебе надо, Учиха Саске? Ты несешь Наруто к гибели!

Саске размышлял - что будет, если сломать замок? Ну так, из любопытства, конечно.

\- Тебе нет никакого дела до Наруто, не так ли? - склонил он голову, даже слегка вкрадчиво. Лису это не понравилось, он даже рванулся к решетке. - Ты беспокоишься о своей шкуре.

\- Конечно, я беспокоюсь о себе. И я вижу, что ты на всех парах мчишься отдать главного врага Конохи другому главному врагу Конохи.

\- А о том, что Наруто однозначно умирает, ты, значит, не беспокоишься? - Словно сладкий мед, из уст Саске сочились слова, отравленные ядом сарказма. - До этого тебе тоже дела нет?

Чудовище уставилось на него в недоумении.

\- А тебе-то какое дело? Я вижу все, что видит Наруто. Ты же бегаешь от него уже не один год. С чего вдруг стал таким заботливым? Я совсем тебя не понимаю… впрочем, как и всех Учих.

\- В этом и дело, - безапелляционно заявил Саске. - Ты сказал тогда, что моя сила напоминает тебе кого-то из Учих. Это значит, что ты знал его и знаешь, на что я способен.

\- Какой ты разговорчивый сегодня. Твои глаза могут больше, чем глаза остальных, - с неохотой подтвердил Девятихвостый, отступая в тень своей клетки. - Больше я ничего тебе не скажу.

\- И не нужно. Просто ответь. Ради Наруто, - серьезно сказал последний из Учих. - В случае, если Орочимару извлечет тебя из него, он умрет?

Зверь качнул головой, как завороженный. 

\- В таком случае… мои глаза смогут остановить тебя?

Теперь Лис казался действительно заинтересованным:

\- Ты хочешь…?

\- Я предлагаю союз. Тебе не понравится служить Орочимару, гарантирую. Но тебе и не придется, если я откажусь помогать Орочимару в твоем… перемещении. Ты понимаешь меня?

Уверенный, спокойный, холодный. От него исходила какая-то злая энергия. Не намного хуже энергии самого Курамы. Зверь рыкнул из-за прутьев - ноль реакции. Учиха Саске… 

\- Да. Хорошо, молодой Учиха. Если выбирать между Наруто и Орочимару, я выбираю первого. 

Саске с довольной ухмылкой на лице открыл глаза, вновь оказавшись на мирной поляне. Солнце уже садилось - нужно спешить.

У него был план: Орочимару сам рассказывал ему о хвостатых, и сам говорил, что лишь особый геном, и то далеко не всех видов, способен обуздать их (очевидно, так как никто толком не знал ничего о хвостатых точно). Видимо, эти зверюшки не особо его интересовали, но если отдать одного из них ему прямо в руки вместе с Глазами… Кто знает, как он себя поведет. 

Если Лисеныш сказал хотя бы половину правды, Орочимару не справиться с ним без Саске. Именно об этом он и сообщит своему наставнику, вздумай тот наложить лапы на клетку и то, что ее скрывало…

Теперь Саске нес Наруто на руках, как, ха, невесту. Его голова бессильно мотылялась туда-сюда. 

А он изменился, Наруто. Когда-то они спали, ели, все делали вместе. И Саске знал каждую черточку этого лица. А теперь на нем расцветают ромашки и бог знает что еще. У Наруто были чуть сведены брови, словно от боли. Что же с ним происходит? Заразно ли это? По возвращению надо будет отдать все оружие Кабуто на санобработку, подумал Саске. И самого Наруто тоже…

Второй порез Наруто, конечно, уже затянулся - лисья чакра, будь она неладна. Но окровавленная щека напоминала, где его коснулся кунай Саске.

Ему вдруг захотелось притормозить, чтобы стереть эти следы с его лица, но времени на это не было. Сердце Наруто словно скакало по неровной дороге - он слышал прерывистый стук. Неужели он может опоздать? Да уж, будет глупо приволочить к Орочимару труп Наруто - куда, для коллекции? И что будет с Лисом, он вырвется и поубивает всю шайку змеиного саннина? Было бы мило с его стороны.

Опознавательные символы Убежища, известные только шиноби Звука, появились вдалеке. Затормозив подошвой сандалий шиноби по сухой грязи, Саске поднял за собой облачко пыли.

Он дома.

***

Наруто очнулся в окружении странных трубок, полулежа на подобии сильно опущенного кресла стоматологов. Медсестра колдовала над стеклянными сосудами справа от него, отвернувшись к мониторам с множеством графиков - видимо, отслеживающих его состояние. Однако в этой комнате коноховской больницы он никогда не бывал - вокруг было черным-черно, но он не понимал, то ли это цвет стен, то ли… пустота?..

Да, он посередине чего-то, напоминающего большую пещеру, под ярким искусственным светом. Женщина повернулась к нему, и он увидел, что это вовсе никакая не медсестра, а Орочимару собственной персоной - фиолетовые узоры выделялись на бледном лице, как у покойника. 

\- Ч… что?! - Наруто попытался встать, но тут понял, что привязан к своему ложу. И его охватила чистая, неподдельная и неподдающаяся контролю паника. 

\- Тихо, Наруто-кун, тихо. От судьбы не убежишь, - саннин качнул головой куда-то неопределенно. Он был на кресле-каталке прямо на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а Наруто даже не мог поднять своей. Не мог защититься. Ничего не мог…

\- Довольно. Лежи смирно, или вырублю снова, - послышалось откуда-то сверху. Наруто запрокинул голову и увидел Саске за перилами у основания лестницы, уводящей куда-то выше, на “второй этаж”. Помещение, в котором находились они сейчас, было очень высоким, но там, ближе к изголовью больного, оно заканчивалось и разделялось на 2 уровня. 2 выхода - наверх и еще под лестницей, в темноту. Наруто искал пути отхода, озираясь по сторонам как бешеный, пока Саске не спеша спускался к ним со 2 этажа. 

\- Ты что, рехнулся совсем? - сил у него было не так уж и много, но он пытался разорвать путы, как мог, и вдруг понял, почему они не поддаются - это были черные, клубящиеся и переливающиеся на свету змеи с черными пустыми глазами. Ближайшая к лицу пленника вдруг раскрыла пасть и зашипела, показывая язык и длинные клыки. Наруто не то чтобы боялся змей, но все равно замер на месте от ужаса.

Тем временем Саске подошел к его кушетке с противоположной стороны от Орочимару. Он казался… обычным. Как будто такое было для него в порядке вещей.

\- Что ты узнал? - не глядя на бывшего товарища по команде, Саске требовательно обратился к саннину. На удивление Наруто, тот даже не зашипел в ответ на дерзость ученика: 

\- Что он умирает. 

\- Пфф! Это и так понятно. Что-то…?

\- Да что тут творится, даттебайо?! - Наруто попытался сесть, чтобы стать более значимой между ними фигурой, сейчас он ощущал себя неинтересной мебелью.

Саске наконец перевел взгляд на него. Словно змейка, обвивающая его запястье - те же черные глаза, кажется, сейчас раскроет рот и высунет раздвоенный язык, как у Орочимару. Фу!

\- Ты что, принес меня сюда?! Ты ненормальный, просто тупица, чертов теме, предатель!..

\- Я сказал, довольно. - В силе вспыхнувших алым глаз было что-то, что заставило замолчать даже возмущенного Наруто. - Я говорил, что тебя нужно обследовать. Ты же...

\- Ты меня похитил, - выплюнул в ответ Наруто. - Что ты собираешься со мной делать? Убьешь меня? Даже пут не сбросишь? Ты…! Ты просто…!

\- На данный момент Саске-кун - единственный, кого заботит твое состояние, Наруто, - миролюбиво заметил Орочимару, что-то набирая в длинный шприц, но Удзумаки грубо прервал его:

\- Заткнись!..

Шприц оказался введен в капельницу у кровати, и Наруто моментально вырубило, словно от какой-то техники. 

Учитель и ученик переглянулись над его обмякшим телом. Ничего не сказав, Саске так же не спеша удалился через зияющую дыру дверного проема куда-то вглубь 1 уровня - на тренировку, было очевидно Орочимару.

\- Я что-то пропустил?.. - озабоченно спросил Кабуто, появившись на лестнице с сияющим снаряжением Саске.

\- Последи за ним. Мне надо отдохнуть, - отдал распоряжения Орочимару, все еще провожая Саске немигающим взглядом змеиных зрачков. - И выясни, что с ним. Я хочу знать все к утру.

Вздохнув, Кабуто взялся за ручки за спиной своего господина и покатил его в спальню. Наруто видел десятый сон. Во сне Саске несет его на руках. Как невесту.

***

Наруто перестал считать часы. Хотя казалось, прошла целая вечность, он подслушал, что находится в заточении всего 2 с половиной дня. Наверное, время замедляли “лекарства”, которые ему заботливо давали, чтобы не буянил. Он и не пытался - лишь смотрел, как мерцает круг света - лампа над головой. Чакра Лиса очень быстро выжигала наркотик, и он не мог спать, но затуманенность сознания оставалась.

Он думал о деревне. О виде с вершины каменных лиц. О раменной и улыбках друзей. О цветущих сакурах по весне, ароматных вишнях. Цветы превратились в его личный интерес за последние недели, и он с увлечением расспрашивал Ино о том или ином экземпляре в ее магазинчике. Оказалось, что Ирука-сенсей любит пионы, и Ино даже знала регулярного клиента, заказывающего их у нее с доставкой в Академию, но не говорила, кто это тайно дарит сенсею пионы. “Конфиденциальность, Наруто - залог успеха у клиентской базы”, вещала она, вооружившись стеблем вместо указки. В такие моменты она становилась очень похожа на Сакуру-чан. 

Саске приходил каждые полдня. Орочимару и того реже. Кабуто с интересом изучал “болезнь” Наруто, раз за разом прокалывая его кожу острым пинцетом и забирая цветы на анализ. В лаборатории всегда горел свет, как и над Наруто.

\- Саске? - прошептал он, заметив знакомые очертания. Белая рубашка опущена, обнажая мокрый от пота торс. Будь здесь Орочимару, он бы облизнулся.

Фигура сфокусировалась - да, это Саске обернулся к нему. Рядом с ним стоит Кабуто и что-то торопливо говорит, показывая на мониторы. Но зачем врать - в присутствии Саске Наруто всегда видел только его…

Заходясь в очередном приступе кашля, Наруто отвернулся от них на бок, опираясь на один локоть. Он знал, что его кровь исследовали настолько, насколько это возможно для современной медицины (и даже чуточку заходя дальше). В ней обнаружили что-то вроде спор (как ему объяснили) - то ли пыльца, то ли семена, которые, опыляясь, мгновенно расцветали. Но никто не понимал, почему происходит “опыление”, и причиняющее столько проблем - словно в воздухе было что-то, буквально жаждущее убить Наруто. Именно из-за этого основной очаг поражения находился в дыхательной системе - ведь через нее воздух попадает в кровь, а значит, и цветы пробиваются сквозь легкие.

Процесс почему-то стал очень быстрым. Каждый вдох приближал Наруто к гибели.

\- У… тебя… у тебя же нет симптомов? Да? - откашлявшись, прохрипел Наруто, цепляясь взглядом за Саске. Раньше он и не думал о том, что может быть заразным. Но ведь поэтому Саске притащил его сюда, в логово змеи…

Только бы не Саске. Вот о чем сейчас думал Наруто. Он не станет причиной смерти Саске! Нет, нет и нет.

Учиха лаконично взмахнул рукой, прерывая Кабуто, и тот, злобно цыкнув, посмотрел на пациента, затем вновь на Саске, а потом молча удалился в лабораторию. 

\- Нет, - Саске сделал ровно два маленьких шага к постели больного, выверенных, стойких. Обвивающие Наруто змеи зашипели, поднимая головы - как цветы от солнечного света. Почуяли хозяина, значит. Саске неторопливо набросил на плечи свое “кимоно” и подошел ближе. 

\- Так… значит… с тобой все в порядке? - на всякий случай уточнил Наруто. После его попадания в плен к Саске вернулась его обычная неразговорчивость.

Словно в подтверждение этому, Учиха коротко кивнул и подошел вплотную к кушетке. Змеи все как одна обернулись за ним. Наруто напротив, отклонился, насколько мог, всем своим видом показывая, насколько Саске ему противен. 

\- Опять ты за свое? - слегка удивленный упрек Саске звучит почти ласково.

Наруто взрывается:

\- Ты меня похитил, - напомнил он. - Ты заставил меня проводить... очевидно... последние дни, - он с силой сглотнул, - в этом месте. Чего ты ждешь, благодарности?

\- Ты что, правда ничего не помнишь? - медленно произносит Саске, присаживаясь на краешек постели рядом с Удзумаки. Они случайно касаются кончиками пальцев, и от этого прикосновения у Наруто происходит какая-то вспышка в голове.

Замерев, он невидящим взглядом смотрит куда-то в сторону от Саске с его отвратительно алыми радужками. А затем его прошибает пот.

\- Теперь вспомнил? - наставительно говорит Саске, как ни в чем ни бывало закидывая ногу на ногу. 

\- ...Я что, правда… сам попросил тебя взять меня с собой? - У Наруто дрожит голос. Воспользовавшись оживлением змей, он хватает Саске за точеное запястье. - Отвечай, даттебайо!

***

Саске захотел забрать Наруто к Орочимару, и он это все равно сделает, так или иначе. На это будет интересно посмотреть. На все это.

Они в пещере за водопадом. Крики снаружи говорят о том, что их никак не могут найти. И не найдут.

Он обхватывает Наруто за плечи, но тот вдруг вскидывается:

\- Саске, - упрямо шепчет ему в грудь. - Ты говорил… Орочимару… правда? 

Саске медлит с ответом всего секунду, а затем говорит в блондинистые вихры тоном, каким разговаривает с самим собой:

\- Орочимару крайне искусен во всем, что касается тела ниндзя. Если кто-то и знает, что это за хрень, то это он.

Неуверенно стоящему на ногах Наруто удается наконец приподнять голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Саске. Его усмешка похожа на звериную:

\- Что ж, тогда к дьяволу все. Веди меня к Орочимару.

И он падает без чувств, так резко и неожиданно, что расшибает колени.

*** 

\- Ты не отвечаешь Кабуто, - Саске грубо прерывает воспоминания Наруто об этом “падении”.

\- Он задает тупые вопросы… - ворчит Наруто. Он стушевался - получается, все эти 2 с половиной дня он агрился на всех здесь за то, о чем попросил сам?..

\- Это нужно знать для исследования, - чуть повышает голос Саске. Его руки с протекторами на них лежат на его коленях. На груди по-прежнему мерцают капельки пота. Наруто захватывает какое-то параноидальное желание слизать его собственным языком, и он жмурится, отклоняясь от Саске еще дальше.

Тот недовольно экает и беспардонно притягивает Наруто обратно за тощий зад в оранжево-черных штанах - кстати, вовремя, иначе под тяжестью змей он бы упал с края.

Наруто загорается, как сухой хворост. Нужно подумать о бабульках... нет, не Тсунаде!.. о любых других бабульках или дедульках… Черт, сцены из романов Эро-саннина совсем не помогают!

Что за поколение у них такое - что бабуля с Джирайей, что Орочимару? Их что, в свое время настигла какая-то “извращенская революция” взглядов?  
Когда полдня назад Орочимару вежливо попросил Наруто сдать на анализ сперму, он даже бровью не повел, тогда как блондин чуть не провалился сквозь землю. Наверное, для человека, меняющего тела как маски, это и впрямь звучит безобидно. Он не стал настаивать, но туманно сообщил, что рано или поздно все равно “возьмет свое”, укатываясь в свою берлогу. Безумец безрукий, небось сам не может, так других пытается заставить...

Саске вновь прерывает извилистый ход его мыслей:

\- Когда это началось? Кровь, цветы, все остальное?

Наруто прикинул в уме:

\- Хмм, наверное, пару месяцев как. Или больше… - Саске посмотрел на него как на отсталого, и Наруто вскинулся: - Кровь-то не сразу появилась, сначала был просто кашель!

\- Хочешь сказать, так плохо тебе раньше не было? Чтобы ты не мог стоять и все такое? 

\- Нет, - задумался Наруто, - стал бы я отправляться тогда на миссию за тобой!

\- Кто ж тебя знает, - усмехнулся Учиха, проворно спрыгивая с кровати. - Ты еще тот суицидник, усуратонкачи.

У Наруто скручивает кишки от желания рассмеяться - безудержно, безумно, свободно. Он зовет его усуратонкачи, вновь? 

\- Саске, - останавливает он ускользающего как всегда во тьму собеседника, - вернись в Коноху, а. И скажи… скажи… - Наруто смотрит на него лежа, и потому Саске в его картине мира находится вверх ногами. - скажи Сакуре-чан…

\- Сам скажешь, - отмахивается Саске бессердечно. Его лицо напоминает камень. Он исчезает в дверном проеме, когда видит, как у Наруто вверх ногами бегут слезы, теряясь в волосах. Саске замирает, занеся было руку над дверной ручкой. Он будет жалеть, что сказал это… - Я же говорил. Что не вернусь в Коноху без тебя. 

Поздно, биться головой о дверь уже поздно. Слова уже покинули его тело, чтобы волной переместиться в тело Наруто. Голубые глаза искрятся в свете вечной лампы, когда кривая улыбка рассекает рот.

Дверь наконец захлопывается, когда Наруто одними губами произносит три заветных слова вслед ушедшему. Нет, не “вернись в Коноху”. Он не видит, что Кабуто застыл наверху лестницы, прислонившись к стене.

Когда Орочимару слушает его доклад спустя 15 минут после новой дозы снотворного для Наруто, он наклоняет голову набок, как заинтересовавшийся ребенок. 

\- Неужели это оно? Кабуто, - призывает он верного ученика, - нужно провести еще пару тестов. Возможно, я знаю, что происходит с Наруто-куном.

\- Знаете? - откликается всем телом Кабуто. Он взволнован и измотан борьбой с непонятной цветочной заразой. - И что же?..

\- Я скажу, когда буду уверен, - бросает из-за плеча Орочимару, увлеченно наблюдающий за танцующим пламенем свечи, словно желая заточить его в своих зрачках. Это взгляд гения на пороге важного открытия.

Кабуто смиренно склоняет голову и возвращается к подопытному - делать необходимые исследования. Давно у них не было такого интересного пациента - хоть в чем-то Саске-кун сгодился!

***


	4. Зеркальный синдром

\- Ты что-то знаешь, - властный голос Учихи заполняет небольшую опочивальню Орочимару подобно пламени, если бы она была деревянной. Но камни вокруг еще холоднее его тихой ненависти. Ненависти ко всему и ко всем. Даже странно - в отличие от многих, его ненависть превращалась в оружие, в силу, которую невозможно преодолеть. Орочимару втайне наслаждался этим в Саске. Он давно подбирал разных необычных сирот и привык ко многому. Взять к примеру недавно вернувшуюся в Убежище Карин... Но Саске… он необычен по-своему.

И почему-то единственным, что заставляло его беспокоиться (а об Итачи он не “беспокоился” - просто видел цель и шел к ней, это другое), было здоровье какого-то недалекого джинчуурики-чунина из Листа. Ирония, бессердечная ты…

\- Говори, - продолжил Саске-кун, не обращая внимания на то, что наставник сидит в своем кресле с закрытыми глазами - вроде как дремлет.

Он спустился к нему сразу с тренировки, злой и еще более колючий, чем обычно. Орочимару ожидал недовольства, но ведь он и не нанимался лечить Наруто, если так подумать. Есть вещи, над которыми не властен даже он… ну, разве что ирония могла бы помочь.

Саннин не торопясь открыл глаза, упиваясь закипающей яростью Саске, собирающейся электричеством в воздухе вокруг его тела, словно какая-то божественная аура. Затем миролюбиво спросил, который час, и приказал везти его в лабораторию, услышав ответ.

Там их встретил Кабуто - видимо, он ждал их. Саске, как обычно, предпочитал наблюдать, а не задавать вопросы. Кабуто сообщил, что дал Наруто-куну антидот, и он скоро проснется. Но тут решимость Саске вести себя как обычно разбилась вдребезги:

\- Ты нашел лекарство? - грубо прервал он медика.

Кабуто нахмурился, как обычно.

\- Как ты смеешь так разговаривать, Саске-кун? - Он на всякий случай глянул на Орочимару-сама, но тот смотрел только на пациента. - Ты должен быть благодарнее за то, что мы не выкинули его…

\- Выкинули? - Если бы катана была органом тела Саске, она явно превратилась бы в его язык. 

Орочимару отвлек их обоих:

\- Я хочу посмотреть на него поближе, - Кабуто резво подскочил к коляске и подкатил хозяина к кушетке. Саске тоже подошел чуть ближе. 

\- Проведем эксперимент! - заявил Орочимару, коротко кивнув Кабуто. Тот достал кунай и занес над Наруто - Саске дернулся вперед, у пристально наблюдающего за ним Орочимару расширились зрачки. Однако Кабуто лишь легонько поцарапал лодыжку спящего, как делалось не раз за эти дни - оба экспериментатора были в восторге от его регенерации, и, не будь внутри его тела ужасного неконтролируемого монстра, Наруто бы уже разобрали по запчастям, просто чтобы посмотреть, что будет.

Отчасти Саске и самому было интересно. Если Лиса удастся как-то оставить в его теле, сможет ли он, например, вырастить Наруто новую почку или руку? Любопытный вопрос. Но делать так мы, конечно, не будем.

\- Что вы делаете? - как можно незаинтересованнее спросил Саске. Ничего не изменилось - ромашки цвели на крови Наруто пышным цветом, как обычно.

Орочимару же почему-то выглядел победоносно. Сорвав цветок, Кабуто поднес его к глазам своего повелителя. Саске в очередной раз с тревогой посмотрел на лицо все еще спящего Наруто.

\- Думаю, я знаю, в чем дело, Саске-кун, - медовым тоном проговорил Орочимару. У Саске все внутри словно натянулось, как струна. Ему хотелось побыстрее разделаться с этой проблемой, чтобы перестать думать о ней. По сути, думать о Наруто. 

\- Не тяни, говори же, - вдруг послышался заспанный хриплый голос. Наруто зашевелился, пытаясь подняться на руках и сесть. Выглядел он ужасно, и это было еще заметнее в движении - круги под глазами, серая кожа, тонкая струйка запекшейся крови в уголке рта, которую никто не стер. Очень похоже на неряху Кабуто! Саске ощущал себя так, словно его нервы натянули на какой-то музыкальный инструмент, не настроив его, и это кульминация живого выступления.

Забавно было то, что Кабуто, похоже, тоже не терпелось услышать вердикт сенсея - значит, они с Саске сейчас в равном положении. Обычно положение Кабуто не заботило Саске от слова совсем, но из-за его недавних огрызаний Учихе хотелось поставить прислугу Орочимару на место. 

\- Наруто-кун, - Орочимару спокойно повернулся к проснувшемуся, дождался, пока тот протрет глаза, и продолжил: - Ты влюблен в кого-нибудь?

Реакция показалась Саске как наблюдателю немного со стороны немного странной, причем у всех участников этой сцены. Орочимару словно уже знал ответ, а его пациент застыл в нелепой позе с так и поднятыми руками, уставившись на саннина. Кабуто выглядел пораженным, они встретились взглядами, и его лицо показалось Саске каким-то уж слишком довольным. 

\- Конечно, - нарушил затянувшуюся тишину Саске, - вся Коноха знает о его влюбленности. Не то, чтобы это было секретом.

\- С-саске… - Наруто сидел, опустив голову, словно ему было стыдно. Забавно, раньше он кричать был готов, какая Сакура-чан классная. Может быть, хотя бы переходный возраст вправит ему мозги.

Орочимару непроницаемым взором неподвижных змеиных глаз уставился на Саске. Кабуто что только не смеялся в голос, такую радость ему принесла эта информация.

\- Да что такое?! Что за болезнь, техника, вирус? Как передается, как лечится? Орочимару! Что это с ним? - не выдержав, Саске сделал еще шаг. 

Наруто словно был под воздействием какой-то техники помутнения разума. Взгляд потух, тело как ватное послушно сидело на кровати, куда его определили. Сознание… не обнаружено. Пересохшие губы еле заметно двигались, но Саске было лень активировать шаринган, чтобы понять, что они говорили.

Он требовательно зыркнул на Орочимару, вновь вернувшегося к амплуа мудреца, которого ничего не заботит. Саннин по-змеиному чуть наклонил голову в сторону и начал:

\- Была такая штука, генетическая аномалия, распространенная среди древних крупных кланов еще задолго до основания Конохи. Пораженный ею превращался в живую клумбу и умирал, обычно стремительно. Однако те, кого заботливые родственники отправляли лечиться куда-нибудь подальше, например, к морю или в более благоприятный климат, проживали дольше. Но стоило им вернуться, и они оказывались обречены. Как думаешь, Саске-кун, почему? 

Саске задумался:

\- На их родине было что-то, что провоцировало болезнь.

\- Верно, - кивнул ему Орочимару, - только не что-то, а кто-то. - Саске оживился, как и… Кабуто. - Как и твои глаза, как шаринган Учих, эта болезнь подпитывалась эмоциями, и чем сильнее они были, тем разрушительнее последствия. 

\- Какого рода эмоциями? - не мигая, медленно спросил Саске.

\- Любовью, надо полагать, - ласково и ехидно вставил Кабуто тоном хорошего ученика.

\- Не только, - благосклонно повернулся к нему на пару секунд Орочимару. - Но любовь - самый мощный стимул, это правда. Ни чья-то смерть, ни ненависть не способны на такие разрушения внутри.

Саске напряженно думал, глядя только на макушку Наруто, который по-прежнему не поднимал головы, пристально рассматривая свои руки. Когда Орочимару начал рассказ, он встрепенулся, прислушиваясь, а когда Кабуто ляпнул свое “любовью”, болезненно поморщился.

\- Они питаются чакрой? - задумчиво уточнил Саске, наблюдая за оставшейся парой живых ромашек на лодыжке больного.

\- Не могу сказать точно, - протянул Орочимару, - но это не то чтобы важно. Если болезнь началась, ее не прекратить перекрыванием точек чакры в теле шиноби, если ты об этом.

Саске не до конца понимал - неужели детская одержимость “Сакурой-чан” могла привести Наруто к такому печальному финалу?

\- А что важно, - осторожно продолжил Орочимару, - так это то, что лишь неразделенная любовь становилась причиной прогрессирования болезни. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, но во всем были виновны близкородственные браки, заключавшиеся в старых семьях, чтобы не выдавать тайные техники за пределы клана. Сильные гены, помноженные на свое отражение… В основном несчастные влюблялись в не родственников, людей из враждебных кланов, с которыми не могли не то что быть, а порой даже признаться в чувствах, а после умирали, из-за чего уверенность людей в том, что нужно создавать семьи лишь внутри семьи и нельзя доверять никому извне, лишь крепла. Но, конечно, такое случалось относительно редко, поэтому знания о болезни мало кто систематизировал… до меня, - скромно закончил он.

Казалось, стоящий за его плечами Кабуто был готов расхохотаться. 

\- Хмм… Значит, шанс на выздоровление все же есть? - Саске решил не обращать пока на него внимание.

\- Скажи, что ты видел, когда Кабуто сделал надрез? - это был знакомый тон учитель-ученику. Давненько Орочимару не проводил с ним настоящих тренировок или занятий, даже странно - но и без этого он обеспечивал его всем для улучшения физических и не только характеристик “своего будущего тела”. Хмм...

Саске послушно повернулся к ромашкам, торчащим из заживающей на глазах ноги подобно каким-то неправильным гигантским волосам, внимательно посмотрел на них. Все-таки активировал шаринган и посмотрел еще раз. Сорвал один бутон, принюхался, оборвал лепестки. Ромашка как ромашка, даже крови на ней нет. 

Они выяснили, откуда появляются цветы, выяснили и их причину. Что же Орочимару хотел узнать, проводя этот свой эксперимент?.. Может быть, мысли есть у Наруто?

\- Наруто? Тебя это тоже касается, к слову. Не хочешь принять участия в попытках тебя...?

Неожиданно тот схватил его за запястье. Саске не отпрянул - теперь, когда было известно, что болезнь генетическая, это и не было нужно. Рука была ледяной.

\- Не стоит, старый змей, - обратился Наруто почему-то к Орочимару. - Если мне суждено умереть из-за… только у меня же нет древнего клана?.. Мне говорили, что Четвертый был сиротой.

\- Есть, - сообщил Кабуто как бы между прочим, - Удзумаки были в свое время великим кланом, наверное, поэтому тебе досталась эта фамилия, так как твой отец как безродный после свадьбы также присоединился к нему.

Тут Орочимару бросил на него взгляд, и Кабуто замолчал. Видимо, чтобы не сболтнул лишнего… как много эти двое знают о Наруто?

\- Что ж, - горькая усмешка Наруто кажется оскалом зверя, - если моя мама подарила мне и это… я приму их, как прекрасный букет.

Саске сначала услышал звук пощечины, увидел, как округлились глаза Наруто, а затем только понял, что смачно ударил его по щеке.

\- Э? Ты чего?! - завопил тот привычно. - Я тут помирать собрался, вообще-то, а ты такую прощальную речь испортил!

\- Все это время, пока валялся здесь, сочинял? - не смог не съязвить Саске. Ладонь все еще будто слегка обжигало от удара - разительный контраст с холодными цепкими пальцами Наруто, так и оставшимися на его запястье каким-то проклятым браслетом.

Наруто смотрел на него снизу вверх, чуть отклонившись и держа вторую руку на щеке. Иногда он выглядел так же, когда Сакура в шутку давала ему тумаков за особо глупые проделки - с полным пониманием во взгляде, что не даст сдачи.

Кабуто наконец взорвался - его смех звучал как-то похоронно. Даже Орочимару смотрел на него неодобрительно. 

\- Что смешного? - вскинулся было Саске, но Орочимару вдруг заявил:

\- Я слегка притомился. Кабуто, отвези меня, хочу прилечь. 

Кое-как подавив приступ веселья, медик покатил его в тьму за дверью, Наруто и Саске неотрывно наблюдали за ними, пока их шаги и скрип колес не исчезли где-то за поворотом коридора. 

Когда напряжение спало, словно покрывало с клетки птицы, резко и полностью, Наруто вдруг осознал, что держит Саске за руку, и поспешно разжал пальцы. Это вернуло в помещение и Саске - перестав вслушиваться, не подслушивают ли их, он наконец обратил внимание на умирающего.

\- Может быть, тебе просто стоит признаться, и проблема будет решена? - предположил Саске. 

Наруто помотал головой:

\- Знаешь, я тоже лучше посплю, - сказал он, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Да ты спал несколько дней подряд! - Саске не понимал, что не так с Наруто. Это не было похоже на того обалдуя, которого он знал. Он словно спорил с… со своим двойником. Осознание этого пугающего факта заставило его молча наблюдать, как Наруто ложится, положив руку под голову, демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной.

Вдруг его тело пронзил жуткий спазм. Склонившись, джинчуурики кашлял кровью прямо на пол, словно его организм переварил легкие и решил избавиться от них таким странным образом. Запахло железом и ромашками. Неприятное сочетание. Напоминающее об изнуряющих тренировках в окрестностях деревни, в дни, когда ромашки цвели под ногами, а не на них. Сакура и Ино плели венки из одуванчиков. Какаши обычно устраивался поодаль, наблюдая за ними из-за своей надоедливой книжонки. Но Саске-то знал благодаря шарингану, что порой Какаши просто сидит, делая вид, что читает, но его глаза либо украдкой следят за учениками, либо направлены в одну точку. Неподвижно. 

Вот что это будет, когда умрет Наруто. Прошлое застынет, станет мертвым взглядом. Потеряет смысл добрая часть его жизни, от которой он стремился избавиться как раз потому, что в ней его было слишком уж много. Но груз не исчезнет - он станет таким же мертвым, то, что придется таскать на себе вечно, не забыть, не отринуть. Как можно отринуть то, что уже гниет в земле? Что отринуло тебя?

\- Мне всегда казалось… Наруто. - Саске закусил губу, глядя куда-то в сторону, чуть прикрыв глаза. Наруто дернулся, услышав свое имя, но не обернулся. - Мне казалось, ты всегда хочешь донести свои чувства во что бы то ни стало. 

\- Черт… - прохрипел Наруто, хватаясь на стойку капельницы, чтобы вернуться на подушку. Саске равнодушно смотрел на его слабость - он сам виноват в своем состоянии, так с какой стати помогать ему двигаться к гибели? - Заткнешься ты сегодня или нет? Не помню, чтобы ты так много болтал, когда жил в деревне.

Какое-то мгновение Саске размышлял о том, чтобы испепелить его на месте. Чидори? Слишком мелодраматично, это техника из прошлого - не стоит. Простая верная сталь - вот что подстать ситуации. Большего он недостоин.

Наконец Наруто рухнул на подушку, навзничь, тяжело дыша и по-звериному уставившись на Учиху. Словно был готов в любой момент принять удар. В таком-то состоянии? Смешно.

Саске надменно усмехнулся, опустив взгляд. Что-то от старого Наруто еще оставалось в этом теле, но судя по всему, ненадолго. 

\- Ты ошибаешься, - вдруг слышит он и открывает глаза. Наруто не отрывает от него свои. - Ты правда думаешь, что это Сакура? - От смеха его опять настигает легкий кашель. Вот уж точно, убийственный смех.

Теперь Саске становится интересно. Он складывает руки на груди и ждет, когда оппонент снова сможет говорить, а затем спрашивает:

\- И кто же это? - Он и не ожидал услышать прямой ответ, но у него есть свой. - Что ж, я могу заставить тебя сказать. Ты знаешь, на что способны эти глаза, Наруто?

Впервые за долгое время он видит тень страха на изможденном лице. Наконец Наруто находит слова, но и они быстро скатываются до шипения, как все в Убежище:

\- Не делай этого. Это просьба умирающего, Саске. Я серьезно. Пожалуйста… не надо. Саске. 

Мольба в голубых глазах, ставших прозрачнее обычного из-за отсутствия солнечного света, нравится Саске. Он не любит нахальство Наруто. Его самодовольство. В команде №7 его слишком много на всех троих, даже если не считать Какаши.

Правильно, умоляй. Может быть, я прислушаюсь. Или же нет. Это только мое право, думает Саске.

Как самодовольно. 

\- Оставлю тебя наедине с этими мыслями, - поворачивается он к выходу. - Подумай над тем, что еще я могу увидеть в твоем разуме, и сделай правильный выбор. 

Напряженный Наруто словно на автомате движется за ним как тень за предметом. По правде, у них всегда так было, но обычно светом казался всем не последний из Учих. Один двигается, и второй делает то же самое следом. Как отражения.

У выхода Саске оборачивается, как и в прошлый раз, и ловит дежавю. Признаться, он хочет добить смертника, который по-прежнему как прикованный следит за каждым его шагом.

\- Мне надоело тратить на тебя время. Может, стоит отдать тебя Кабуто, на опыты? - с улыбкой он исчезает в темноте.

Наруто остается в той же позе, даже не моргая, с шокированным лицом, пока не приходит Кабуто, чтобы поставить очередной укол.

\- А можно… без этого? - заглядывает он в глаза медика. Как ни странно, тот кажется сочувствующим. 

Кабуто окидывает больного оценивающим взглядом, молча откладывает шприц обратно в карман и уже направляется в кабинет, когда внезапно останавливается и говорит:

\- Такими темпами ты не доживешь до послезавтра, Наруто-кун. Твои внутренние органы сильно повреждены, и даже твоя чудесная регенерация тут не поможет. Орочимару-сама хочет отослать тебя, чтобы в момент твоей смерти Хвостатый был как можно дальше от Убежища. - Он поворачивает голову так, что Наруто видит половину его озабоченного, но при этом спокойного лица. Смерть Наруто его вовсе не волнует, только сохранность господина. - На твоем месте я бы не стал тянуть, если бы хотел что-то сказать.

Он оставляет умирающего одного, демонстративно вслух запечатывая за собой дверь.

Наруто хочется рыдать, но на выходе получается только безумный смешок. Вот какова его судьба, так? Он подвел всех, подвел деревню. И все из-за отступника без сердца!

Прикрыв нижнюю часть лица правой рукой, он тихонько посмеивается в свете своего одинокого “прожектора”. Если посмотреть со стороны, парень просто рехнулся.

Что ж, Саске все-таки убил его, как и обещал. Саске Учиха всегда выполняет обещания.

Поэтому нельзя позволить ему копаться в своей голове.

***


	5. Краткое пособие, как быть Учихой

Когда на тренировочном поле около Убежища показался Орочимару в сопровождении очередной марионетки, Саске хотелось бросить кунай в него, а не в мишень, хоть в этом и не было ни малейшего смысла.

Но, отвлекшись, Саске впервые за год промахнулся - не попал “в яблочко” всего на пару миллиметров, однако...

\- Переживаешь о Наруто-куне? - Орочимару спокойно вглядывался на мишень, как будто мог прочесть мысли Саске по этим кругам и точке в центре.

Учиха привычно цокнул от злости:

\- Я не переживаю. Я тренируюсь.

В этом буквально звучало “плевать я хотел на Наруто и на все, что его касается”, только вот кунай говорил об обратном, бесстыдно торча над плоскостью круга у самой земли.

\- Это нормально, - вдруг подал голос Орочимару после двух блестящих бросков. - Ты сможешь обратить это в свое преимущество. Разве ты не мечтал убить Наруто сам?

Саске так усердно вдавливал носок сандали в почву, что сделал углубление за считанные миллисекунды, прежде чем ответить сенсею.

\- Я хотел убить его своими руками. Такая его смерть не принесет мне ничего. 

\- Ты не прав, - мягко поправил его Орочимару, склонив голову набок. - Ты многое узнаешь о себе благодаря ей.

Ученик воззрился на учителя, зажав очередной кунай в руке.

\- Ты выбрался наружу, чтобы поучать меня? - насмешливо проговорил он, глядя сверху вниз.

\- Нет, только погреть старые кости. Ой, вернее, не такие уж и старые… Но это тело просто бесполезно.

Саннин кивнул сопровождающему, и тот скрылся в подземельях, почти столкнувшись с Кабуто на выходе. Медик скучающе встал у стены в ожидании броска Саске, но тот не спешил.

Интересно, если убить Кабуто, что сделает Орочимару? Нельзя сказать, что это будет так уж просто, но все же, можно попытаться...

\- Кабуто? - заметил его Орочимару, подзывая к ним.

Кабуто не спеша подошел, пряча руки в карманах.

\- Наруто-кун сбежал, - коротко сообщил он скорее Саске, чем своему господину. 

Саске застыл с занесенным кунаем, как оглушенный:

\- Давно? 

\- Не знаю, - неопределенно пожал плечами Кабуто. 

Странная решимость на лице Саске делала его самого похожим на летящий кунай. Когда оружие звучно воткнулось в древесину мишени, самого метателя уже не было в поле зрения наблюдающих.

Кабуто приблизился к Орочимару и встал рядом:

\- Разумно ли это?.. Отпускать его за беглецом?

\- Сейчас в Убежище все равно нет никого, кто мог бы его остановить, - вздохнул Орочимару. Кабуто перевел взгляд на наставника:

\- Почему вы не сказали ему? Что я доложил про Наруто-куна, и что в его присутствии цветы растут со скоростью почти в 3 раза быстрее, чем...?

\- Пускай разбирается сам, - ветер развевал волосы саннина, играясь с черными прядями и длинными серьгами. - Это не наше дело, Кабуто.

\- А вдруг… он не вернется? - прозвучало с нескрываемой надеждой.

\- Не забывай, - наставительно усмехнулся Орочимару, - на моем будущем сосуде все еще горит моя проклятая печать.

Видимо, это стоило воспринимать как “куда он денется”.

\- Кроме того, - продолжил Орочимару, - его ненависть сильнее всего, что он испытывал к товарищу по команде. 

\- Только от неразделенной любви, верно? - протянул Кабуто, начиная понимать.

Где-то вдали ромашки теряли свои лепестки, опадая в бесконечную тьму. 

***

\- Кто ты? - удивление в голосе Наруто не было притворным - он никогда не видел этого посетителя в своем заточении. Что было еще подозрительнее, она, кажется, тоже была настороже:

\- Встречный вопрос. 

Встав в стойку, девушка в сиреневой одежде (ясно, из орочимаровских, подумал Наруто) пружинисто подкрадывалась к нему. В ее очках бликами отражался мертвенный свет лампы, искажаясь и оживляясь в своем искажении.

\- Я не опасен, - устало махнул он рукой, опять падая на подушку. И заливаясь глухим кашлем, но на этот раз почти без крови. Только белые лепестки....

Куноичи вдруг расслабилась, и теперь просто смотрела на пациента.

\- А я-то думала, зачем Кабуто опять запер лабу? - Ее тон напоминал недовольство ученицы тем, что учитель не сообщил о переносах в расписании занятий, а не ситуацию на грани жизни и смерти. - Так, еще раз, кто ты?

\- А мне обязательно отвечать? - буркнул Наруто. Ему не нравилось ее нахальство. Она как будто напоминала Сакуру, когда та была не в духе. - И что значит “опять?! - спохватился он. - Вы часто тут людей держите, что ли? Для опытов?

\- Разумеется, тупица, - лениво отозвалась гостья. Она подошла к столу Кабуто, заваленному бумагами, и выудила оттуда нечто, по всей видимости, бывшее “медкартой” больного. С ней она подошла к изножью его постели, чтобы выйти на свет, но стоило ей пробежаться глазами по первым строчкам, выражение лица резко изменилось.

\- Ты Удзумаки? - смущенно проговорила она, оценивая его беспокойными короткими взглядами и вновь возвращаясь к писанине Кабуто. - Нет… не может этого быть...

И вдруг в воспаленном сознании Наруто ее фигура под прямым слепящим светом показалась смутно знакомой. Девушка как девушка, светлая кожа, томатные волосы… Волосы! Ну конечно!

\- Ты как моя мама! - заявил он, ткнув в незнакомку пальцем.

Девушка почему-то не отрицала его “обвинения”, хоть и была недовольной:

\- Не веди себя грубо! Твоя мама что, не учила, что нельзя показывать пальцем на людей? Тем более на незнакомых!

\- Так давай знакомиться, даттебайо. Я Наруто, - претензия девушки казалась ему глупой, ведь он минут 5 как пытается познакомиться.

\- Наруто? Тот самый? - не поверила она. - То есть, я вижу… - Ее взгляд вновь вернулся к документам в руках. Затем она задумчиво посмотрела на него, почесывая подбородок, и, видимо, сделав какие-то выводы, сообщила:

\- Карин. Я служу Орочимару-саме.

Наруто презрительно цыкнул:

\- Горшки за ним вы не выносите, случаем? 

\- Идиот! Орочимару-сама дал мне задание руководить одной из лабораторий! И потом… - Она вспыхнула. - Ты ведь знаешь Саске-куна?

\- А, чего? - не понял Наруто. - Он меня сюда и приволок, теме кусок. Скоро придет, если ты его ждешь.

Девушка проигнорировала последнюю реплику, закопавшись в бумаги.

\- У тебя… цветы из ног вырастают? - непонимающе отозвалась Карин из-за раскрытой кверху страницы на деревянной подложке.

\- Угу. А ты… выходит… Удзумаки, да? Кабуто говорил что-то такое, но…

\- Кабуто? - холодно переспросила Карин. - Он должен болтать поменьше. Неужели фраза “секретность” ему непонятна?

Она наконец захлопнула бумажки, видимо, прочитав все, и отложила их в сторону, повернувшись к Наруто, чтобы…

Карин наконец сфокусировалась на его чакре, сейчас не такой яркой и обжигающей, как обычно, но в глубине она увидела все, что ей нужно было знать… и что-то еще. Что-то темное и ужасное.

\- Что это? - одними губами прошептала куноичи. Наруто на всякий случай посмотрел позади себя, подумав, что она увидела кого-то там.

\- О чем ты? - сказал он пустоте за своей койкой.

\- Твоя чакра… - как завороженная, Карин смотрела на его живот, где ткань куртки скрывала печать Четвертого. 

Наруто на автомате посмотрел туда же. 

\- Ты, наверное, про Демона-Лиса? - Он поднял глаза на девушку. То ли из-за долгого отхождения от наркотиков, то ли из-за слабости или еще почему, но он испытывал странное доверие к этой Карин - как будто его пришла проведать сестренка. И в конце-концов, он ведь умирает - зачем что-то скрывать...

В глазах потемнело. Наруто знал правду: скоро придет Саске, и состоится самый мучительный и ужасный момент в его жизни. Земля под ними разверзнется, и его поглотит ад, а Саске будет смеяться над ним, как никогда в жизни. 

\- Ты ведь друг Саске-куна, не так ли? - услышал он откуда-то издалека. Карин неуверенно тянула слова. - Пожалуй, будет неловко, если он придет, а я тут с трупом его друга развлекаюсь, ой, в смысле, беседы веду. И ты Удзумаки... Так уж и быть… но только разочек…

Она поднесла руку к его зубам. Спустя пару секунд действия ее техники он разглядел, что Карин вся покрыта странными шрамами в виде укусов.

\- Хватит! - отпрянула она, когда Лис внутри него заворочался, словно приказывая впиться посильнее.

\- Прости, - хрипло извинился он. - Ты ниндзя-медик? 

Она выглядела слегка обиженной, а может, обескураженной, на автомате потирая место укуса.

\- Спасибо, - поспешил поблагодарить он. Получив в ответ лишь грозный блик на очках, он решил действовать напрямую: - Слушай, правда спасибо, но мне недолго осталось, если я останусь здесь. 

Слияние их чакр… было словно написание картины чудесной акварелью! Карин посмотрела на поздоровевшего внешне (и внутренне тоже) дальнего родственника и спросила:

\- Ты говорил про твою мать. Как ее звали?

\- Удзумаки Кушина! - К Наруто вместе с силой вернулся боевой настрой. 

\- Хмм… я помню это имя. И какой она была? - осторожно продолжила Карин.

\- Она умерла в день моего рождения, - лучезарно улыбнулся ей Наруто. Девушка отшатнулась, более странной формы подачи такой информации она еще не встречала. - Но она была великой куноичи! Это же моя мама, даттебайо. И… если честно, она была прямо как ты.

Карин неожиданно для себя поняла, что краснеет. Так вот почему имя Наруто-куна было единственным, что всплывало из прошлой жизни Саске-куна, до тренировок у Орочимару-самы. Странное дело, но они с Саске стоили друг друга - хотя Саске, безусловно, был круче.

\- Ты поможешь мне выбраться отсюда? - Наруто испытывающе буравил ее взглядом.

Карин вздохнула.

\- Я не буду тебе помогать, - нехотя ответила она, направляясь к двери. - Я просто… пойду вздремнуть, ты меня вымотал.

Не веря своим ушам, воодушевленный, Наруто наблюдал, как она в деланной усталости плетется к двери и захлопывает ее за собой. 

\- Вот она, сила Удзумаки! - шепчет он себе под нос, приготовившись наконец полностью подняться с кровати.

Теперь главное - избегать Саске. Любой ценой. Жизни ему жаль не было. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Учиха считал себя выигравшим в их смертельном спарринге. Всего лишь небольшое утешение для его будущего цветущего трупа.

***

Саске бежал сквозь толщу леса, вековые ели пролетали мимо, а ему хотелось лишь раскрошить их на щепки движением своих пят. Но тратить время на елки глупо, когда находишься в погоне. Саске не совсем понимал, зачем вообще отправился следом - в конце-концов, Наруто все равно не жилец, и даже до Конохи отсюда и при прогнозируемом течении болезни он не доберется. Ему скорее хотелось удостовериться, куда именно отправился беглец. Он просто хочет умереть где-нибудь в лесу, подальше от логова Орочимару и стройного ряда капельниц? Или подальше от Саске?

Он видел чакру Наруто впереди, как маяк. Наверное, вот что чувствовал Наруто, следуя за ним. Вокруг него лишь тьма и смерть. И внутри тоже. Они словно запустили в него свои корни, как гнусные щупальца, разворошили кишки, покопались в мозгах и вышли наружу сквозь поры как дурацкие ромашки.

Хоть Наруто и сказал, что это не Сакура, Саске казалось очевидным: Сакура стала ирьенином, а ромашки, как известно, целебное растение. 

Хоть Наруто и просил не лезть к нему в душу, Саске казалось правильным выяснить, кто она, чтобы хоть кто-то знал и мог рассказать другим - мол, он погиб ради тебя, разве не прелесть? Отвратительно, но все же. Иначе в смерти Наруто тупым и бессмысленным оказалось бы абсолютно все. 

Сакура. Ино? Ходячая оружейная? Девчонка Хьюга? Саске лихорадочно перебирал всех известных ему девушек и даже женщин Конохи. Сенсей той команды, как ее там, Куренай, она вроде тоже была неплоха. Любит ли Наруто постарше? Каких вообще Наруто любит?

Да не все ли равно? С каких пор ему не все равно на подобный бред?

Саске почти летел, едва касаясь подошвой веток, белые рукава разлетались за ним, и он бесился, он был жутко зол. С какого-то момента он стал культивировать в себе ярость, словно науськивая скакуна перед гонкой. Нет, скорее бойцовскую псину перед дракой. Ту, на которую ты поставил все свое состояние. Настолько он хотел быть мотивирован и полон ненависти, в нехватке которой его упрекал Итачи. Он как будто постоянно спорил со старшим братом у себя в голове: ах так, да ты сейчас узнаешь, ты сейчас получишь свою ненависть, так тебе, я еще покажу! Хоть это и было глупо, самым главным для него являлся фактор эффективности - и да, это реально работало. Он стал сильнее и бездушнее, больше не сомневался, нанося удар, метил точно в цель, зная, что с настоящим противником, истинным своим врагом любая секунда сможет оказаться фатальной. Пока его отделяет от Итачи бездна бессилия и секунда ненависти. Но он готов преодолеть бездну и за меньшее время.

Наверняка Саске знал лишь одно: он не сможет отомстить Итачи, если сейчас не догонит этого добе. Чтобы убить его? Кто знает. А может, чтобы самостоятельно отпустить?

Он не был уверен в том, что произойдет, когда он достигнет этой цели. Кстати о цели...

Он отклонился, и кунай промелькнул мимо, ранив шершавый ствол. Затормозил, вместо очередного прыжка вперед оттолкнувшись от толстой ветки на пути в противоположную сторону, и замер, найдя глазами атакующего.

На соседнем дереве в хвое, слегка задыхаясь и поблескивая от испарины, но с огнем в глазах и бесовской усмешкой лисьего оскала, сидел на корточках Наруто.

\- Какого черта ты бежишь за мной, даттебайо?!

***

Они обменивались взглядами. Нет, энергией, силой. Как будто вдыхая друг друга с запахом хвои. Саске нарушил молчание первым:

\- Хорошо выглядишь. - Наруто в ответ неопределенно хмыкнул. Сделав небольшую паузу, Саске предположил: - Познакомился с Карин?

\- Ты знал, что у Орочимару в прихвостнях моя родственница? 

Саске сделал непроницаемое лицо:

\- Догадывался.

Он понятия не имел, чьей там родственницей могла быть Карин. Она никогда не называла свою фамилию… да и было бы ему какое-то дело. Правда, ее способности он заприметил давно. И эту ситуацию тоже стоит запомнить… Карин способна на раз-два предать Орочимару, выпустив и “подлечив” его пленника. Интересно…

\- Она тут не причем, - дерзко прервал его размышления Наруто, поднимаясь. Он находился чуть выше и казался резко старше, осунувшись после болезни. У Саске появилось рефлекторное, хоть и абсолютно иррациональное и противное его естеству желание броситься вперед и поймать Наруто, если тот упадет с ветки от малейшего ветерка. Но судя по всему, этого не произойдет еще ой как долго. Наруто разминал кулаки - готовился к сражению. Стоп. Он точно болеет не чем-то, связанным с головой?!

\- Ты что, собрался драться? - не сдержал насмешку в голосе Саске. У Наруто вырвалось раздраженное “тц”.

\- Это же ты несся через пол-Страны Птицы! Ты и скажи!

Саске выгнул бровь и посмотрел на него, как на полного осла.

\- Мы не в Стране Птицы, придурок.

После этой реплики случилось странное - Наруто вдруг развернулся на 180 градусов:

\- Ну все! Я пошел. Мне некогда тратить время на твою вредность.

Саске за один миг оказался напротив него, не найдя ничего лучше, чем схватить Наруто за запястье прямо в прыжке, чтобы не дать ему сбежать снова. Они словно столкнулись, пролетев мимо, а в воздухе перекрутились, поменявшись местами, и за счет этого смогли наконец приземлиться в светотени у подножий еловых крон.

Только Наруто как ошпаренный отпрыгнул в сторону и… в его глазах и правда стоят слезы?

\- Саске, вернись в деревню со мной! - начал канючить он снова. - Мы всегда были не просто командой, мы были семьей. Ты знаешь, как я…

\- Хватит, - Саске положил руки на разделяющий его тело надвое фиолетовый канат, символ принадлежности к Орочимару. - Что ты пытаешься скрыть от меня за этими пространными речами?

\- Орочимару хочет убить тебя и забрать твой труп! - прокричал Наруто в сердцах, рукой указывая туда, где, по его мнению, находилось Убежище, которое они оба покинули.

\- Я не тупой, спасибо, - не выдержал Саске. - Но я…

\- Ты не сможешь убить своего брата, если умрешь!

От голоса Наруто, все еще хриплого, сходящего на крик, с громкими звуками разлетались окрестные птицы. Почти Чидори, если так подумать… Может, для него самое время?..

\- Я верю в ненависть Орочимару к Итачи, - осторожно начал Саске. - Кроме того, не думал же ты, что мое тело достанется ему легко? 

Наруто подумал о том, что эта учиховская ухмылка убивает его, в прямом смысле и переносном, и ощутил противное ощущение… прорастания стебля где-то в своей груди.

Ему не сбежать от этого чувства. Какой смысл стараться, надеяться? Подставлять других (Наруто не хотелось бы, чтобы Карин пострадала за помощь ему)? Бесполезно пытаться вытащить Саске из его собственной уютной могилки ручной работы. Он не слушает даже Орочимару…

\- Просто дай мне уйти, - простонал Наруто, опираясь на стройный ствол позади себя. С каждой фразой, брошенной ему Саске, он становился слабее и слабее.

\- Я преследовал тебя, потому что хотел узнать от тебя, почему ты выбрал такую смерть, - медленно, негромко сообщил Саске, игнорируя просьбу. Каждое его слово откликалось лесным эхом: “Ложь. Ложь. Ложь”. - А почему ты преследовал меня?

Наруто в сердцах пнул ближайший пенек, и тот разлетелся в клочья. 

– Да потому что это ты! - в сердцах воскликнул он, подходя ближе. - И я не выбирал ничего из этого! Зачем тебе-то следовать за мной?! Теперь ты знаешь, почему я преследовал тебя. Но тебе-то что? Почему не отпустишь?!

Саске невидяще уставился на кричащего, словно словив паралич теневого захвата. Что это значит? “Ты”? Какого…?

Наруто смотрел на него глазами потерянного ребенка, который вот-вот расплачется, и твоя единственная мысль при виде него - как предотвратить это?!

\- Потому что не хочу отпускать! Смеешь приказывать мне?.. Ты всегда за мной бегал, как собачонка, а теперь убегаешь прочь?! Не позволю.

\- Ты. Просто. Чудовище! - взвыл Наруто. - Доволен теперь?! Ты меня убиваешь! Можешь гордиться собой, тупая ты скотина! 

\- Да что ты несешь?! - Саске сделал пару шагов назад, то ли испугавшись взрыва Наруто, то ли... 

\- Ксо! Отпусти меня! Чем мы ближе, тем быстрее я сдохну, а мне не хотелось бы, чтобы первым, с кем столкнется Лис после избавления от моего трупа, был ты. Этот зверюга слишком долго ждал в клетке...

Саске продолжал неподвижно стоять, как будто кочергу проглотил, положив одну руку на рукоять катаны, и даже почти не моргал. Невозможно было понять, о чем он думает и как ко всему этому отнесся. Он лишь медленно проговорил:

\- Тогда сейчас у нас есть 2 выхода. Либо мы должны быть как можно дальше друг от друга…

\- Либо тебе придется признать мою любовь, - с вызовом продолжил Наруто.

Он с каким-то маниакальным выражением на изможденной лисьей морде сделал ещё несколько шагов к Саске.

И тут это случилось на самом деле: больной пошатнулся и начал падать, держась за грудь.

Саске и сам не понял, почему тело двигалось само. Так ты на автомате ловишь падающую посуду, пользуясь навыками шиноби, которые не так-то просто стереть из "прошивки".

Он поймал Наруто, отметив про себя то, как сильно ухудшилось его состояние буквально на его глазах. Неужели... он не врет, чтобы обмануть или потянуть время?

Саске вспомнил смешки Кабуто и подозрительную тактичность Орочимару. И состояние зомби, в которое Наруто впал, услышав про свой диагноз.

Бака Наруто судорожно вцепился в белую рубашку, и та соскользнула с плеч Саске, обнажив торс.

И тут Саске заметил в его несфокусированном взгляде то, чего не замечал раньше - так смотрели на него очарованные девчонки, вроде Сакуры, Ино или той же Карин.

Чтобы Наруто не упал, Саске все так же инстинктивно зажал в пятерню жёлтую копну волос на затылке. Наверное, больно, но ему было все равно. Главное - результат, верно?

\- Поймал, - улыбнулся ему Наруто, почти отключаясь.

Что же сделать, чтобы этого не случилось?!

Наруто будто из последних сил поднял руки за спиной Саске, проведя раскрытыми ладонями по лопаткам, предплечьям, выступающей косточке на шее сзади. "Против шерсти" он вонзил пальцы в жесткие черные волосы и схватил за них, повторяя издевательскую "помощь" Саске. Сволочь.

Это было... приятно. Так подумал Саске.

По-прежнему держась за его голову, Наруто приподнялся, чтобы оказаться вровень.

\- Можно? - прошелестел он на одном дыхании.

Саске сглотнул. Он ощутил, как Наруто неожиданно принюхался к его шее. 

Наруто легко, невесомо коснулся его губ своими, словно не желая нарушать чистоту храма его рта.

Но затем... Их дыхание смешалось, ёлки навалились вокруг, как стая насмешников, веточка щёлкнула под ногами у Саске, и он приоткрыл губы, подаваясь вперёд.

Наруто казалось, что ветки непокорных ромашек уже царапают его горло. Воздух стал вязким, как слюна. Что-то внутри него разрывалось и лопалось от счастья и боли, и это не был Девятихвостый.

Он чувствовал Саске каждой клеточкой своего тела, даже теми, что превращали его в растение. Вот бы умереть прямо сейчас, в его руках, потому что это уже было маленькой смертью. Кто-то умер внутри него, и он знал, что Саске чувствует то же, если, конечно, способен чувствовать вовсе.

Саске первым открыл глаза и чуть отдалился. Вкус огня на языке иссушал его хуже Катона. Он знал вкус огня. А теперь и вкус Наруто.

Конечно, они типа целовались в детстве, но это ведь не считается - тогда они не были близки.

Он хотел либо убить Наруто на месте, либо заняться с ним...

\- Саске?

Из уголка губ Наруто вытекала алая струйка. Это вкус оружия. Огня и меча. Таков Наруто?

\- Пожалуйста, не говори, что презираешь меня или ненавидишь, - прошептал Наруто, оседая на лесное ложе из веточек и игл.

Саске нахмурился:

\- Презираю? - переспросил он.

\- Ну... сам знаешь, - усмехнулся Наруто, теперь уже окончательно устраиваясь на земле в позу лотоса. - Я должен был быть тебе другом, а не...

\- Ты и есть мой друг, - возразил Саске, взирая на него со своего божественного ракурса.

Наруто опешил:

\- Я думал... И ты... Ты вернёшься в деревню?

Саске хмыкнул и присел на корточки прямо там, где стоял, чтобы оказаться наравне.

\- Я же говорил тебе, тормоз, что я не вернусь без тебя.

Наруто явно не понимал, о чем речь.

Саске тоже не особо. Он просто хотел это сделать. А Саске Учиха делает, что хочет. И что должно. И что будет правильнее.

\- Ты приготовился ложиться и умирать? - с интересом полюбопытствовал он.

\- Неплохое местечко, чтобы умереть, - протянул Наруто, глядя в голубые небеса. Те отражались в его глазах, становясь его частью.

Так всегда было. Просто до Саске не всегда быстро доходит.

\- Не знаю, как это работает, - сказал он, опуская одно колено на подстилку леса, чтобы ещё приблизиться к Наруто, учитывая предмет разговора, - но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты умирал.

Это было сказано так тихо и даже интимно, что Наруто показалось, будто его сердце остановилось, устав жить в этом ненормальном теле.

\- Ты хочешь сказать...? - он вглядывался в каждую чёрточку в лице Саске. Такого далёкого Саске, Саске-невозможного. Немыслимого - вот насколько прекрасного.

\- Если твоя болезнь не понимает, могу чмокнуть в щёчку, - деланно разозлился Саске, собравшись подниматься на ноги.

\- Нет-нет, - поспешно задержал его Наруто, поймав одну из изящных кистей рук. - Я понял... - Он уставился на Саске. А затем просто сдался: - Не, не понял. Давай ещё разок.

\- Дурак, - фыркнул Саске. - Это вопрос жизни и смерти, забыл, что ли?

Вместо того, чтобы возвращаться на колено, он с силой потянул Наруто на себя, помогая ему встать. Пока тот опирался на словно предложенные ему "ладони" от запястья до локтя, он пригрозил:

\- Если ты сегодня умрёшь, я убью тебя, - и отпустил руки.

Наруто не понимал, что происходит, и не верил себе. Саске целует его, шепчет ему что-то, говорит с ним не с высоты своего учиховского всезнания… Бред какой-то. Но неожиданно для себя самого Наруто вдруг устоял на ногах.

И Саске… улыбнулся ему.

С другой стороны, этот Саске, такой знакомый и родной, улыбался ему по-настоящему. Как давно он хотел вновь увидеть его улыбку! И раньше Саске не был особо эмоциональным, а в редкие встречи после его отступничества от деревни его лицо искажала гримаса злобы, или отвращения, или ненависти, или всего и сразу. Или он становился фарфоровой куклой-убийцей. Прекрасный бездушный облик, без какого-либо наполнения.

Но больше нет! Он не позволит подобному повториться! Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Саске, он хоть и та еще заноза в заднице, но это его заноза в заднице. Обладающая-невероятной-сдержанной-и-все-же-опьяняющей-улыбкой заноза. Ками-сама, да Наруто бы без раздумий умер за эту улыбку. Чтобы ее защитить… подарить ей немного света…

Слезы, которые стекали по щекам Наруто, были настоящими. Саске знал это, как и знал, что будет потом. Наруто выстрадал эти слезы, и они стали его благословением. Это избавление от мук, которых никто не видел. Как слепой удар ярости, как брань, вырывающаяся из уст от злости, но другой природы. Вот каков Наруто на самом деле. Как оголенный нерв с озерами голубых глаз. Они стояли друг напротив друга, и один рыдал, как идиот, а другой улыбался, как еще больший идиот - то еще зрелище.

Саске всегда это знал. Просто не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Так жертвы экспериментов Кабуто избегали смотреть на змей, которым пойдут на ужин. Угроза в темном углу комнаты, куда ты отказываешься смотреть. Но когда Наруто и правда полегчало после его поцелуя, он испытал невероятное… довольство собой. Это гордость сродни гордости брата, когда ты получаешь престижную награду. Хотя нет, не брата - влюбленного…

В любой тьме, куда бы его не заносило, всегда был лучик света за его спиной. Он ненавидел это, потому что думал, что рано или поздно Наруто все-таки догонит, и придется убить его, чтобы избавиться от соблазна прислушаться к нему. Он твердил: “Вернись в деревню”, - а безразличный к Конохе Саске не понимал, что Наруто имеет в виду “вернись ко мне”.

\- С-саске!.. - Наруто вернул его в реальность. А еще сквозь бледную маску смерти на лице у него начал пробиваться румянец: - Возвращайся со мной! 

Саске еще никогда не слышал ничего, произнесенного столь страстно. Но лишь прикрыв глаза и вздохнув, он уже знал свой ответ:

\- Я не могу, я должен…

\- Убить Итачи? - Решимость в голубых глазах поразила Учиху.

Саске посмотрел на него с удивлением и недоверием. Наруто всегда был скорее против братоубийства Учих, чем за. Он отговаривал его от мести, как и Какаши… как раз когда Саске уже не готов был слушать.

\- Да. 

\- Я помогу тебе! Мы поможем, - Наруто схватил его за плечи. Теплый. Вот каким был Наруто, всегда был. - Итачи ведь нукенин Конохи, он ответственность и Конохи, всех ее шиноби! 

\- Это должен быть я сам! - Саске нетерпеливо сбросил левую руку Наруто, внутренне приготовясь отступать. - Тебе не понять…

\- Я понимаю. 

Что-то изменилось. Что-то в Наруто... стало сталью. Что-то было отлито заново и наточено, словно нож. Обоюдоострый. Наверное, подобное ранит не только других, но и себя самого. Саске не понаслышке был знаком с этим - он и сам испещрен порезами. И некоторые из них по-прежнему кровоточат...

Наруто смотрел так ясно и в то же время твердо - признаться, у Саске захватило дух. 

\- Я помогу тебе, Саске. Ты ведь в любом случае не пойдешь на члена Акацки в одиночку, я прав? Мы сделаем это. Вместе. Если ты так хочешь… Я готов. Просто… пошли домой, а?

И он протянул Саске руку. Так просто и обыденно, будто они возвращались с занятий. Руку с грубыми мозолями от бесконечных тренировок. Его руку.

\- Ты… боишься, что Орочимару исполнит свою угрозу? - без обиняков уточнил Саске, оторвав наконец взгляд от протянутой руки. - Убьет меня и захватит тело? Поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

\- Ты не сбежишь от Орочимару так просто, - покачал Наруто головой. - Я не идиот. У тебя ведь его проклятая печать. Но по крайней мере… ты не должен умереть в том ужасном месте, Саске! Пообещай мне! Слышишь?

Саске почувствовал нечто странное, давно забытое. Так вот, как ощущаются подступающие слезы...

И он с привычной усмешкой ударил пятерней по этой протянутой к нему ладони - Наруто тихо засмеялся, пряча ее в карман брюк, как какое-то сокровище.

\- Я не умру в подземельях Орочимару и не стану его марионеткой. Веришь? - пообещал Саске.

\- Верю. 

Их будто устремленные к небу фигуры обернул воздушными лентами теплый ветерок. 

\- Я выберусь, уничтожу своих врагов и заставлю Итачи заплатить за то, что он сделал. 

Наруто кивнул.

\- А потом, - Саске снисходительно опустил ресницы, - может быть, подумать над тем, чтобы вернуться. 

Наруто засиял:

\- Правда? Правда-правда?

Учиха хмыкнул - как легко обрадовать Наруто, словно маленького щеночка.

\- А может, ты пойдешь со мной? - спросил вдруг Саске.

Потоки ветра подняли пряди черных волос, обрамлявшие его лицо, и Наруто захотелось сказать “да”. Он всегда следовал за ним. Так почему же…?

\- Прости, но я не могу, - слегка виновато, но твердо ответил Удзумаки. - Я еще должен стать хокаге, а нукенинов туда не берут.

Саске подумал, что не ошибся. Не ошибся в нем.

\- Я… вернусь. Веришь? 

\- Я буду ждать тебя. Всегда.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза в последний раз, щемящий на сердце не только от будущих печалей, но и от радости.

Саске любит его, любит Наруто? Это же…! Просто…!

Наруто любит его, Саске, и настолько сильно, что чуть не умер, но все равно не отказался от него? Конечно, это не то чтобы важно. Саске любят все, если подумать, ему плевать. Но все-таки… Все-таки...

\- Прощай…

\- Прощай… Наруто.

Удзумаки исчез, его чакра удалялась куда-то в сторону Конохи. Саске остался стоять у вековечных стволов, ловя солнечные лучи всем телом. Им нужно было излечиться, обоим. Сбросить дурные сны. Вот почему ромашка, наверное.

Что ж, не время прохлаждаться. Нужно возвращаться к тренировкам. Он еще должен достигнуть цели, убить Итачи и стать... этого он еще не придумал. Но, может, Наруто поможет с этим?

Наруто думал о том же. Не время стоять на месте, рыдая над старыми фотографиями и истекая кровью изнутри, нужно вернуться в Коноху, как можно быстрее стать ее хокаге и обустроить деревню к возвращению Саске. Черт, он объявит этот день национальным праздником, если успеет. Точнее… точно успеет!

И однажды… однажды…

Они будут вместе. Будут, даттебайо!


	6. Эпилог

Наруто подолгу оставался в дозоре. Ему поначалу не хотели поручать подобные задания - негоже главному оружию деревни торчать на ее стенах, как какой-то победный флаг, привлекающий туристов из Акацки, - но затем просто смирились.

Он мог часами смотреть вдаль со смотровых башен. На ворота его не ставили - слава победителя Пейна не позволяла, возникало слишком много вопросов, почему ниндзя подобного ранга сидит у ворот, как рядовой чунин (хотя по факту он даже до чунина толком не дорос). 

И все-таки он вглядывался в горизонт, покрытый шапками деревьев-великанов, как будто не мог почувствовать чакру еще раньше, чем увидят глаза. Как будто не был шиноби. 

Однажды Саске сказал, что мир - это совпадение случайностей. Их встреча была случайностью. То, что они попали в одну команду - тоже. И когда Саске спас Наруто от смерти даже против его воли, отнеся в Убежище Орочимару и затем… разделив его чувства.

Когда Наруто вернулся в Коноху, деревня стояла на ушах. Люди думали, что он умер. Или что его похитили Акацки. Или что его похитил Саске. Или что Орочимару заодно с Акацки и они вместе похитили Наруто. Штаб по поискам возглавляла лично бабуля Тсунаде. Когда его, уставшего, но вполне живого привели в комнату, битком заполненную людьми, координирующими других людей, которые его искали, он сказал “спасибо” и вырубился на несколько дней. И все. 

К его воскрешению из мертвых (или, скорее, “перерождению”) команда №7 экстренно вернулась в деревню - они преследовали Орочимару повсюду, где могли. Преследовали Саске. “Где Саске, там и ты”, - разумно предположила Сакура.

Но всю змеиную братию уже и след простыл. Судя по всему, они были на пути к тому Убежищу, где держали Наруто, когда пришла весточка из Конохи о его возвращении.

А затем о таком постыдном событии, как потеря джинчуурики, да не просто джинчуурики, а именно Наруто, все решили тактично позабыть. Только иногда его спрашивали, как ему удалось сбежать - он всегда отвечал одинаково: “Не помню”.

Но это неправда. Он помнил все до последней детали, даже когда комната расплывалась после очередной дозы наркотиков (“легкие седативные, ничего серьезного”, по словам Тсунаде-самы), все. Например, как по ночам кто-то приходил в лабораторию, сверкая белизной одежд, и проверял, как он. Тогда Наруто думал, что это был Кабуто, но… Чем больше он силился вспомнить подробности, тем больше понимал, что этот кто-то пах солью и гарью, и немного травами от шампуня. Что у него были изящные запястья и усталый вид после вечерних тренировок. Что он говорил, что все будет хорошо, а Наруто становилось плохо от его голоса. 

Саске. Саске. Саске! Увидеться бы с Саске. Услышать снова его голос. Узнать, что у него все хорошо, или по крайней мере, что он жив. Цветы больше не беспокоили Наруто, но на их место пришла боль иного плана. Да, он и раньше переживал за Саске, но теперь все изменилось. Он хотел, чтобы все было так, как должно, так хотел… и это тоже мучило его.

И как раз во время дозора Наруто услышал это. Шиноби Листа явился с донесением лично хокаге, и не прошло и 10 минут, как за ним прибежал парнишка из штаба:

\- Наруто-кун, Наруто-кун!

Тсунаде сидела за своим огроменным столом, по обыкновению поднеся сцепленные в замок пальцы к носу:

\- Итачи Учиха мертв.

У Наруто все внутри перевернулось, как будто кто-то пошелудил внутренности гигантской поварешкой.

\- К-кто? Кто его… убил? - в мыслях вертелось “слава богу, слава богу”.

\- Учиха Саске. 

От перенапряжения у Наруто дрожали коленки, а когда он услышал имя, ноги не выдержали, и он рухнул на пол. Шизуне выронила бумажки, а Тсунаде даже не шелохнулась. Добавила только:

\- Кажется, он жив, раз смог уйти с места событий, прихватив с собой тело. Разведка не знает, где он теперь. Но там могут быть замешаны Акацки...

В голове у Наруто какие-то безумные чертенята плясали под адскую народную “наконец-то, наконец-то”, но на душе словно гигантский камень добавился к прежней ноше.

Он знал, что это еще не конец, не весь конец. Но он был рад, что Саске победил, так рад!

\- Что ж! Теперь осталось только дождаться его возвращения, бабуля! - Наруто встал на одно колено, собираясь подняться и убежать куда-нибудь подальше от людей, где можно будет покричать вдоволь и попрыгать от счастья.

\- Э? Почему ты думаешь, что он вернется? - от удивления Пятая даже опустила руки на стол.

\- Он… обещал, - прошептал Наруто, сдерживая чувства. Глаза наполнились слезами, а Тсунаде и Шизуне сочувствующе переглянулись.

Никто ему не верит! Никто, кроме…

\- А остальные уже слышали? - спохватился Наруто, хоть и знал ответ.

\- Команда Какаши сейчас на задании, - отрапортовала Шизуне. - Какаши Хатаке, Сакура Харуно, Сай и Ямато.

Наруто почувствовал себя виноватым. Но из-за угрозы Акацки его из деревни пока не выпускали… а он и не рвался. Каждый раз, покидая Коноху, он боялся, что Саске вернется, не найдет его там и уйдет куда-нибудь опять. Глупые мысли, за которые он постоянно себя корил. А теперь из-за всего этого он еще и опередил всех в заветном знании. Неистовая Сакура небось ударила бы его под дых, если бы понимала, как ловко он всех провел. Когда поймет…

Он хотел бы помочь, но что толку? Саске не захочет принять его помощь. Он должен сделать все сам. И Итачи тоже желал этого. Человек, уничтоживший собственный клан… Теперь это звание перейдет к Саске? Возможно…

\- Если Саске вернется в Коноху после убийства преступника такого ранга?.. - лучше поднять эту тему сейчас, по горячим следам. В Наруто горела решимость. Теперь он твердо стоял на ногах.

Тсунаде прикрыла глаза, будто взвешивая что-то про себя.

\- Пожалуй, да. Это можно посчитать работой под прикрытием. Если это случится, конечно…

Наруто засиял. Остальное не имело для него значения.

Наконец ему удалось вырваться из-под прицела цепких и подозрительных взглядом хокаге и ее правой руки, которые почему-то считали, что убийство Итачи лишь подтолкнет Саске к краю еще больше, а не закончит наконец это путешествие во тьму.

Он направился прямиком на старое тренировочное поле, когда-то видавшее львиную долю его падений и шрамов - а еще расположенное на окраинах и в это время дня обычно безлюдное. Разве что Толстобровик с его зверским сенсеем заглянут совершить марафон на руках или что-то в этом роде…

Наруто рухнул в высокую траву, а казалось, в закатное оранжевое небо. Глубоко вдохнув запахи родной земли, запахи Конохи, он не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос. Весь этот простор - вот каково теперь будущее Саске! Да, Итачи был странным малым, и, возможно, не заслуживал подобного конца, но решать это в любом случае не Наруто. Может быть, сбросив это ярмо ненависти, Саске сможет наконец освободиться и воспарить на крыльях подаренных ею возможностей и сил? Ведь это же возможно? Возможно?

Поэтому когда над ним стал снижаться кто-то вроде ястреба, Наруто не почувствовал ни удивления, ни подвоха. Когда стало ясно, что птица прилетела к нему, он приподнялся на руках, как бы обозначив свое местонахождение (хотя с высоты полета, наверное, это наоборот сделало точку с соломенной шевелюрой чуть меньше и незаметнее).

В руки упал свиток. Аккуратный, хорошо запечатанный. В нем - лишь один иероглиф. 

\- Иду.

Где-то далеко в это же время Саске, стоя на приморских скалах, не сдерживал слез. Так же, как и Наруто.

***

Тьма. Она… живая. Она заползает в тебя и сносит барьеры. Как крыса, запертая в лабиринте с непрочными стенками. Вот что такое тьма.

А что есть свет? Может быть, Итачи знал ответ? Саске долго вглядывался в его мертвое лицо, когда брат упал, но не считал, что оно “пустое”. Наверное, так о покойниках говорят только те, кто не желал им смерти. Для Саске же это лицо было исполнено смыслов. Но пока он не понимал, каких именно.

Как же разобраться? Он видел перед собой только одну цель - тотальное уничтожение. Самоуничтожение. Самопожертвование. Это путь Итачи. Это проклятый путь Учих.

В его жизни не было света. Не было ничего, кроме ненависти, долгое время. И лишь недавно он позволил себе заметить его. Впустить в комнату внутри воздух. И, похоже, он был ядовит для монстров, крушащих ее. Его. Он просто…

Он не знает, что делать дальше. Но он знает, чего хотел для него Итачи. Это просто замена одной помешанности на Итачи на другую? Еще одна манипуляция?

\- Саске? Куда дальше? - осторожно спрашивает Карин у него за спиной.

Саске не торопится отвечать. У него есть время. Мир вокруг меняется - это изменился он сам. Его глаза полны слез и жажды чего-то. Убийств, мести? Это подстать шарингану. 

\- Теперь мы Така - Ястреб, - медленно провозглашает Саске. - Наша цель - изменить мир шиноби. И мы идем в Коноху.

Саске и сам не знает, что будет по прибытии. Но слушать этого странного Мадару - себе дороже. Он раздает приказы, жонглирует глазами мертвых Учих и не сгорает от Аматерасу. Итачи следовало знать об этом… Итачи многое стоило знать. 

И Итачи не знал его, своего младшего брата. Не знал так, как следовало. Возможно, он его недооценил… Или же напротив.

Все, что Саске сейчас хотел - вернуться домой. И, возможно, сжечь дом к чертям. Или поцеловать кое-кого. Как в застольной игре - “убей, поцелуй, женись”. Именно в этом порядке?

\- Ты совершаешь ошибку.

Человек в маске, рассказавший Саске о мрачном прошлом Конохи, появляется из ниоткуда на пути у Така. Но Саске это уже не волнует. Его не остановил Орочимару, не остановил Итачи, не остановил даже упрямец Наруто. Какой-то дохлый предок тем более не остановит.

\- Данзо - вот кто ответственен за приказ, который пришлось исполнять Итачи.

Тишина накалена, как старые наручи Саске, когда он использовал Катон. Поэтому он снял их для решающей битвы… но он ошибся. Ничего еще не решено. И эти бинты не скроют его ран. Не от тех, к кому он направляется сейчас.

Пожалуй, нужны новые наручи. И рубашка. И...

\- Я отомщу Данзо и деревне за Итачи. Дай нам пройти.

Какую-то секунду человек в маске колеблется. Затем выдает:

\- Хорошо. Но после… у меня будет дело для вас. Я найду тебя сам.

\- Зачем мне работать на тебя? - Саске не скрывает своего раздражения. Он только что избавился от главного груза в своей жизни, от самых больших и прочных своих оков. К чему ему может захотеться новых?

\- Итачи работал со мной. У нас была общая цель. У тебя ведь больше нет цели, не так ли?

Он даже не знает, как сильно ошибается. Мадара Учиха - величайший глупец в мире… за пределами Конохи.

Саске не отвечает. Он лишь спрашивает еще:

\- И что ты можешь нам предложить, а? Каков твой план?

Мадара, кажется, смотрит на него изучающе. Наконец выдает:

\- Я не раскрываю своих планов всем подряд. Приходи сам, и узнаешь. 

И растворяется в воздухе. 

А Саске думает, что этот клоун может быть опасен. Но сейчас не время переживать об этом.

***

\- Ты… не забыл? 

Шелест листвы. Такой громкий, что даже сердца своего не слышно. Все вокруг - это лес. 

Коноха. 

Взгляды. На лице у Наруто написано удивление. Шок. И он вот-вот расплачется, да ладно. Соберись, усуратонкачи, будь ниндзя.

Ветер вокруг. Везде он. Только ветер может помочь огню разгореться сильнее. И только он побеждает молнию. Две ипостаси в одном человеке. Две части Саске - какая из них для него?

Наруто делает шаг, спотыкается, а затем врезается прямо в неподвижную фигуру, сжимая его в объятиях. Наконец-то. Саске. Сплошная мышца, нет, скорее, нерв. Натянутый стрелой. Плохо кушал? По лицу кажется, будто он вообще не ел ближайшую тысячу лет. Устал с дороги? Как прошел бой? Как Итачи погиб?

Наруто ничего из этого не сказал, только уткнулся подбородком в острие плеча. Саске даже не покачнулся, когда он набросился на него, как голодный. А еще, некстати подумалось Наруто, в таком положении Саске мог бы за одно чидори убить его, одним движением…

За спиной у Саске стояли какие-то люди. Наруто был рад и им, как будто это его родные. О, и вправду, это ведь Карин! И еще 2 парня… ничего такие. Наверняка, команда Саске. Он такой молодец, собрал свою команду. Он…

Не сразу, но в какой-то момент рука Саске вдруг коснулась спины Наруто. Легко и невесомо, будто боясь показаться навязчивой. У Наруто чуть не остановилось сердце. Если бы не Карин и остальные, он бы схватил этого придурка и высосал бы весь воздух из его легких! Ведь так же происходят “взрослые” поцелуи?..

\- Наруто, - послышался голос, и Удзумаки сразу же отпрянул, очнувшись. Эти объятия явно были дольше положенных, но… кому какое дело? Саске улыбался. Все было просто отлично. Словно сон, от которого не хочется просыпаться. Решительность в облике Саске… такой горячий. Он сказал: - Веди меня к хокаге.

***

\- Что значит “ты собираешься убить человека по имени Данзо и стать хокаге”?! - Наруто всегда был громким, но, пожалуй, в кабинете хокаге он еще так не орал.

Наблюдавшая за всем этим Тсунаде, только что выслушавшая пламенную речь последнего Учихи, только и могла, что хлопать глазами. Что тут происходит? Это же бред какой-то.

\- Я не ждал, что ты поймешь, - парировал Саске со своим типичным видом всезнайки, не забыв хмыкнуть. 

\- Да я то как раз и понимаю, балбес! - от избытка чувств Наруто схватил его за грудки, но Учиха, похоже, не ощущал никакой угрозы и даже не моргнул. - Забыл, что это я собираюсь стать следующим хокаге, даттебайо?!

\- А? - зашедший в кабинет без стука Какаши обомлел, так и застыв с раскрытой папкой бумаг в руках. Он переводил взгляд с замершего на месте Наруто, только занесшего кулак, на Саске, а они оба смотрели на него. Затем произошло странное: Наруто отпустил Саске и отошел, стыдливо отведя взгляд. Но Саске почему-то сделал шаг к нему, словно догоняя, посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и обернулся к бывшему сенсею:

\- Итачи мертв, Какаши. Я… я пришел, потому что не могу позволить ему умереть напрасно. Скажи, где сейчас некто по имени Данзо?

Наруто встрепенулся, как-то испуганно посмотрел на Саске и тихо попросил:

\- М-может, хоть отдохнешь сначала? Ты же только...

\- Не стоит, - отмахнулся Саске. - Он может уйти.

Между этими двоими как будто происходил какой-то давно начатый диалог, суть которого никогда не разгадать постороннему. 

Наруто кивнул и сказал:

\- Я пойду с тобой. 

Саске обернулся к Тсунаде, которая как раз собиралась вмешаться:

\- Данзо заставил моего брата убить всех членов клана Учиха, кроме меня, якобы чтобы предотвратить планирующееся восстание. Он повинен в геноциде, произошедшем в вашей деревне. Что вы скажете на это, госпожа хокаге? 

Учиха почему-то говорил это с почти ласковой интонацией, наклонив голову набок, как любопытный ребенок. Наруто это напомнило всегда спокойного и даже приятного, и оттого еще более грозного в бою Итачи. 

\- Кто сказал тебе это? - наконец вернул себе дар речи Какаши, теперь подошедший к креслу хокаге.

Саске подумал, что не все сразу:

\- Мой источник вполне надежен. 

Тсунаде посмотрела на Наруто. Потом на Какаши. Она знала, что скажет, еще когда Саске закончил свой краткий экскурс в судьбу несчастных Учих после того, как ворвался в ее кабинет вместе с лучившимся от счастья пареньком.

\- Химуру Данзо необходимо поместить под стражу. Не из Корня, разумеется. Какаши, ты знаешь, что делать, - Какаши кивнул. - Пусть члены клана Яманака займутся им.

Затем она повернулась к Саске:

\- Мы выясним правду. До последней крупицы. И если все так, как ты говоришь… - лицо хокаге словно почернело. - Да уж, Корень всегда был… Хмм… В общем, в таком случае преступления, за которые разыскивался Учиха Итачи, будут теперь на его совести. А наказание за предательство деревни, - сверкнула она глазами, - тебе известно, Саске-кун.

Черные глаза схлестнулись с золотистыми. Наруто обеспокоенно переводил взгляд с бабули на любимого и обратно.

\- Хорошо, - разрядил обстановку Саске. - Только пусть его охраняет Така. Моя команда.

\- Это исключено, - тут же откликнулся Какаши. - Ты и сам знаешь…

\- Но Така может быть в числе стражей, - с намеком возразила Тсунаде, посмотрев на Какаши в упор. 

Саске не смог скрыть восхищенного взгляда. Пожалуй, Коноха находится не в самых плохих руках.

\- Да, Тсунаде-сама. Тогда я… - замешкался Какаши. 

\- Иди, - одновременно сказали Тсунаде и Саске. Переглянулись и… рассмеялись. Вернее, рассмеялся Наруто, а затем хокаге заразилась его смехом.

Какаши чувствовал себя растерянным, но глядя на улыбку Саске, в свою очередь смотрящего на смеющегося Наруто, решил поспешить и исполнить приказ как можно быстрее.

\- Я буду следить за каждым шагом расследования, - прервал всеобщее веселье Саске, обернувшись туда, где пару мгновений назад стоял Какаши.

Тсунаде медленно, понимающе кивнула. 

\- С этим мужиком нужен глаз да глаз, - недовольно проворчал Наруто. - Мы с ним тоже натерпелись, - пожаловался он Саске, сначала было положив руку ему на плечо в доверительном жесте, но тут же отдернув ее при прикосновении.

Тсунаде улыбнулась. Быть может, узы, связывающие этих двоих, окажутся прочнее тех, что когда-то разъединили их с Орочимару и Джирайей.

Не верится, что этот хрупкий подросток мог победить змеиного саннина и поглотить его силу. Хотя чакра у него поистине невообразимая… быть может, даже похлеще, чем у Наруто…

\- А Сакура сейчас занимается в библиотеке, - туманно сообщила Тсунаде, поднимаясь с кресла. Это обычно значило “до свиданья, гости дорогие”. 

\- О, точно! - вспомнил Наруто. Он дернулся к дверям: - Тогда...

\- Да, - согласился Саске, уже повернувшийся к окну. - Я пойду за Какаши, а ты…

“Думай сам, что говорить Сакуре, а что пока нет”, - означал этот взгляд. Наруто сглотнул - перспектива прямо сейчас обсуждать свои чувства к Саске с Сакурой как-то не радовала, слишком много всего за один день.

\- Саске, - остановила их Тсунаде, и ребята обернулись к ней. - Не убивай Данзо, - серьезно попросила она. - Не становись на этот путь. После того, как… все будет сделано официально, приговор может привести в исполнение любой шиноби Листа. Ты понимаешь?

\- Да, - откликнулся Саске. - И я собираюсь им стать. Если… если еще не поздно.

\- Что я тебе говорил? - протянул Наруто. - Никогда не бывает поздно! Ты что, совсем меня не слуша…

\- Так тому и быть, - скрестила руки на груди Тсунаде. - Поговорим об этом потом, - кивнула она, и шиноби разбежались в разные стороны.

Пожалуй, это новая эра для деревни. Если мальчик прав… что ж, Химура Данзо угрожал даже ей, Пятой. Этот человек и впрямь похож на того, кто уничтожит клан, прикрываясь своей вечной песенкой про “защиту деревни из тьмы”…

Что ж… Учиха Саске, значит? Ну, тогда... да, Наруто не помешает соперник под боком!

***

\- Саске? - спрашивает Наруто у темноты, протягивая пятерню в никуда. И непривычно натыкается на теплое тело, вернее, вздымающуюся грудную клетку. И так как его никто не видит, Наруто не убирает руку - ему не страшно, что кто-то заметит его волнение или румянец. 

Во тьме раздается ленивое:

\- Мм? 

Черт, Саске ведь может видеть шаринганом и в темноте! Красный как рак, Наруто неохотно поднимает руку, но ее тут же ловит чужая ладонь.

Они вновь вдвоем на старом тренировочном поле, поросшем травой. Смотрят на звезды. Саске оставил в штабе отдохнувших за это время Карин и Джуго, отправив второго парня высыпаться, а Наруто еще раз попросил Шикамару и Ино приглядывать за ними в отсутствие загремевшего под присмотр Сакуры Какаши, практически в одиночку схватившего негодяя, по словам товарищей. “Ничего серьезного, но придется отлежаться”, сетовала куноичи, пока сам Какаши, мумияобразный, но, кажется, не жалующийся на жизнь, читал свою книжку на заднем плане.

А потом они ускользнули в ночь и оказались здесь. Новолуние расстроило планы Наруто смотреть на профиль Саске до посинения. Саске, кажется, засыпает на ходу. Стоило отвести его домой. 

\- Наруто, - произносит Саске тихо, и у Наруто пробегают мурашки по телу, с головы до пят.

\- Ты чего? - хрипло переспрашивает джинчуурики, стараясь не выдать себя дыханием.

Их пальцы сплетены. 

\- Ты сказал Сакуре? - говорит Саске куда-то в небо.

\- Что именно? - слегка вызывающе отвечает Наруто.

\- Что я перееду к тебе, - так просто и естественно звучат эти слова...

Тыдын. Тыдын. Глупое сердце, зачем ты так, это совсем не в духе шиноби. Шиноби должен быть скрытен и…

Саске по-прежнему смотрит на звезды, или уже нет? Непонятно. 

Сам-то Наруто прекрасно знал, что, если бы сейчас начался фейерверк, он бы и то не свел взгляда с бесформенной темной массы, которая была Саске. 

\- Раньше ты был разговорчивее, - сквозь улыбку констатирует Саске. Это что, искренний смех или ехидная насмешка?!

\- Теперь я хочу слушать тебя, - замирая всем существом, шепчет правду Наруто. Только тебя. Хоть сколько угодно. - Как ты? - вспоминает Наруто, имея в виду Итачи и всю эту запутанную правду о нем и о клане Учих. И просит, наощупь закрыв своей второй ладонью Саскину: - Расскажи мне все.

Саске закрывает глаза. Морщится, вспоминая все, что хотел ему рассказать. Многовато. И скоро рассвет.

\- Давай потом, - просит он ответно. И ощущает короткое согласное сжатие своей руки. 

Темноте говорить это как-то проще. Как будто ты просто беседуешь сам с собой. Наруто почему-то кажется важным сказать это сейчас. А еще… другого такого шанса может и не представиться:

\- Я… люблю тебя, Саске. 

И тут одну из его рук, сжимающих руку Саске, накрывает вторая. Такая же теплая и не такая грубая, как его собственная.

\- Наруто…

\- Не говори ничего, - прерывает его Наруто, еле сдерживая слезы. Да от этого можно просто лопнуть, переисполнившись чувств. А еще у него в голове мелькают кадры о том, чего Саске еще не сделал, хотя целый день провел в деревне, почти что дома - не поел толком, не поспал, не принял душ, не разделил с ним поцелуя. И он шепчет: - Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, глядя, как постепенно в темноте проступают знакомые черты. Саске и Наруто, Наруто и Саске. Такие разные и такие схожие во всем. Просто два слепца, думающих, что идут по тьме, вместо того, чтобы снять повязку с глаз и увидеть солнце.

Рассвет встретил их с улыбками, расползающимися все шире и шире на усталых физиономиях. Да в этих мешках под глазами, верно, можно хранить засолку. 

Наруто поднимается, садясь рядом, и говорит:

\- Пойдем?

И Саске кивает:

\- Только заглянем в допросную, хорошо?

Наруто соглашается, он не против. Он хочет, чтобы ничто не отвлекало Саске от грядущих снов... в его постели. Ведь старая квартира Учихи, должно быть, сейчас совершенно непригодна для жилья, даже если осталась за ним после всех этих лет.

\- Даже не верится, - скрипучим утренним голосом говорит Наруто, помогая Саске встать.

\- Во что тебе не верится, добе? - усмехается Саске.

\- Что ты не принес мне букет ромашек, конечно, - отшучивается Наруто.

Саске внутренне удивляется собственной недогадливости. Запах ромашек теперь навеки останется с ним. Как напоминание. Что его любит Наруто Удзумаки, шумный парнишка из Конохи, который станет его… помощником хокаге? Саске почему-то представил на нем одежду горничной и поспешно отвернулся от собеседника, чтобы тот не увидел выражения его лица.

Так они и идут по сонной деревне, забыв разжать руки, когда поднялись с земли.

Их никто не видит, но кажется, само солнце чествует их кричащую взаимность.

“Я люблю тебя, Наруто”, - произносит про себя Саске, в очередной раз бросив на него короткий взгляд. - “Но ты ведь и сам это знаешь”.

Да уж, иногда особых глаз не надо, чтобы видеть суть вещей, как Наруто. И они видели друг друга не раз. Но из этой ночи в темноте они оба вынесли что-то общее. Что-то вроде “я всегда вижу тебя, даже когда не могу”.

На подходе к штабу их встречает вышедший покурить Шикамару. Который думает “ну наконец-то”, потому что не увидеть слепую влюбленность Наруто в этого эмо-нукенина может разве что полный тупица, а вслух как ни в чем не бывало докладывает: 

\- Все спокойно, если Корень и планирует что-то, то не этой ночью. Отец Ино вытащил из него все, что было нужно Пятой. Утром и порешим, - и тушит бычок о кирпичную стену, обещая себе самому не курить больше и не нарушать своих обещаний.

\- Уже утро, - укоризненно произносит Саске, но Наруто дергает его за руку и берет ситуацию в свои… свою свободную:

\- Тогда мы спать! Спасибо, Шикамару. Пришлешь за нами кого-нибудь, когда бабуля Тсунаде будет готова приступить?

\- Конечно, - кивает Шикамару, пока Саске как загипнотизированный смотрит на их сплетенные руки, думая, стоит ли стирать Нара память, или тот просто не заметил.

И Наруто тянет его за собой, на крыши - так будет быстрее.

Саске тревожно, но он поддается его напору.

Они падают на постель прямо как пришли и тут же засыпают. Их будит Сай - его бывшие товарищи организовали побег для своего гуру, но их попытка провалилась благодаря бдительности стражи, и во многом - впечатляющей технике запечатывания Карин.

Наруто ощущает странную гордость за почти незнакомую родственницу. За клан. Такое с ним, надо сказать, впервые. Похоже на гордость родителями, но немного иначе.

Изуродованное тело Данзо, покрытое глазами его жертв Учих, шокирует даже скептичную Тсунаде. Хорошо, что у Какаши тоже имеется шаринган, и что атака была внезапной и сразу на поражение. Его сознание изолировали от тела, и лишь алые глазницы нелепо таращились по сторонам. 

Меч Саске решил все. С захваченными членами Корня собирались вести работу Ямато и Сай. В отсутствие лидера они не то чтобы безобидны, но могут получить шанс на достойную жизнь.

Это все, думает Саске. Все закончено. Итачи, брат...

В бесконечно вертящееся колесо боли попал камешек. И хотя оно еще не разрушено… Но теперь понятно, что это возможно.

Посмотрев на Наруто, с непривычно искаженным ненавистью лицом уставившегося на тело Данзо Химуры, Саске подумал, что все возможно. Вместе. 

Итачи был один, вот в чем его слабость. И Саске тоже был один - из-за этого его решения.

Но он больше не одинок.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фб, если вдруг кому будет там удобнее или еще что: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9103339


End file.
